<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С чистого листа by Kosharik, KotVmeshke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354448">С чистого листа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik'>Kosharik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke'>KotVmeshke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conflict, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Недопонимание и неспособность признавать свои ошибки разрушили немало человеческих судеб, но хотя бы попытаться всё исправить никогда не бывает поздно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С чистого листа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Прообразы главных героев:<br/>https://ibb.co/3kTjPsD - Бьёрн<br/>https://ibb.co/vd7cCnG - Чезаре</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Бьёрн! – в тишине кабинета голос прозвучал очень резко и неприятно, старчески дребезжаще. Чарльз поморщился: стоило всё же использовать ту тканевую облицовку, которую предлагал помощник, тогда от едва слышного эха не болела бы голова. Но что поделаешь с собственной замшелой консервативностью?</p><p>– Ммм? – высокий широкоплечий мужчина отвлёкся от изучаемых чертежей, растрепал чёрные с белыми прядями волосы и посмотрел на говорившего. – Что-то случилось?</p><p>– Я просто хочу тебе кое-что показать. Давай-ка прокатимся, друг мой.</p><p>– Сейчас попрошу приготовить машину, – Бьёрн тепло улыбнулся в ответ на такое обращение.</p><p>– Нет, подожди, ты сегодня за рулём? – Чарльз тяжело поднялся на ноги и опёрся на поспешно поданную помощником трость. Он знал ответ на свой вопрос, в конце концов, машина стояла как раз под окнами.</p><p>– Да, сегодня решил избежать прогулки, – надеть поданное без лишних напоминаний пальто – то ещё испытание, проклятая трость постоянно норовила упасть, и хорошо, что было кому перехватить её.</p><p>– Тебя испугал дождь? – Чарльз тяжело дышал, но голос всё равно звучал твёрдо.</p><p>– Он, – Бьёрн встряхнулся, словно всё ещё чувствовал влагу на коже, достал брелок, чтобы завести машину, поспешно накинул свой несколько лёгкий для такой погоды плащ и немного недовольно посмотрел в окно, – а ещё туман и шквальный ветер. Листва ещё не пожелтела, а природа вовсю напоминает, что осень стоит на пороге. Куда ты хочешь поехать?</p><p>– Узнаешь. Пойдём, – Чарльз едва заметно нахмурился, но не стал выговаривать спутнику за то, что тот держался слишком близко, готовый подхватить в случае необходимости: за последние полгода он научился принимать такую заботу, пусть и только от Бьёрна. Этот парень был рядом уже так давно, что Чарльз научился во многом полагаться на него ещё задолго до того, как заболел. С ним было значительно проще, чем с собственным сыном, может, потому, что его поступки мужчина не принимал так близко к сердцу, или потому, что оборотень никогда его не подводил? Да, верный помощник и телохранитель Чарльза был оборотнем, медведем, если точнее, легко принявшим все правила игры и ставшим гораздо большим, чем просто работником.</p><p>– Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для прогулок? – Бьёрн чуть придержал спутника за локоть, не давая ему выйти под мелкий дождь до того, как раскроется зонт, взятый из кованой стойки у выхода.</p><p>– Уверен, пошли, – Чарльз решительно направился вперёд, удручённо заметив, что короткий путь от кабинета до машины отобрал столько сил. – Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы откладывать что-то на завтра.</p><p>– Не говори так, – попросил Бьёрн, помогая мужчине устроиться на заднем сиденье: его действительно расстраивало такое отношение Чарльза к неминуемой смерти, – доктор Дуайт говорил, что есть ещё варианты…</p><p>– Перестань, сколько докторов мы уже сменили? У скольких светил консультировались? Я в день выпиваю таблеток больше, чем за всю свою жизнь до того момента, как эта проклятая болезнь вцепилась в меня своими когтями. Ты ведь чуешь, что осталось немного, верно, Бьёрн? Нюх оборотня не обманешь.</p><p>Бьёрну нечего было ответить, кроме лжи, поэтому он несколько резко закрыл дверь авто, пряча свою беспомощность и заглушая тихий злой рык. За руль медведь уселся, уже чуть успокоившись.</p><p>– Не злись, друг мой, – от Чарльза было трудно что-то скрыть, он всегда замечал моменты, когда звериная натура брала верх, но не выговаривал за это, не стеснялся того, что его помощник – не человек, и всех, с кем работал, приучил обращаться с Бьёрном как с равным, а это очень ценное качество. – Жизнь на этом не закончится. Хотя я надеюсь, что ты будешь по мне скорбеть совсем недолго – лишь до той поры, пока меня не закопают в землю.</p><p>– Гораздо дольше, Чарльз, – Бьёрн осторожно тронулся, сжимая руки на руле: от этих слов стало больно, он ведь действительно чувствовал, что до осенних заморозков друг уже не доживёт. – Гораздо дольше.</p><p>Свет масляных фонарей едва пробивался через туман, но его было достаточно, чтобы указывать путь вперёд, а вот фар почти не было видно, и водителю приходилось быть очень осторожным.</p><p>– Ты помнишь тот район, в котором мы пару месяцев назад реставрировали особняк леди Тамилы? – Чарльз оторвался от разглядывания смутных силуэтов домов и поймал взгляд своего спутника в зеркале заднего вида.</p><p>– Да, старый город, – Бьёрн без лишних объяснений понял, о чем говорит спутник: весьма интересное место недалеко от современного центра города, но при этом надежно скрытое от его неприятного блеска холмами и обширным парком, если не знаешь, и не догадаешься, что до муравейника делового района всего десять минут пешком и немногим больше на машине, – он произвёл впечатление, несмотря на то, что большинство домов там порядком обветшали. Ехать туда?</p><p>– Верно, чуть ближе к парку, десять участков на север от того места, где велись работы.</p><p>– Хорошо. Дорога будет долгой в таком тумане, – дом Чарльза, откуда он был вынужден вести дела в последнее время, был далековато и от центра, и от старого города.</p><p>– Я посплю, можешь даже не начинать уговаривать, – Чарльз не смог сдержать тихого смешка. – Только сосредоточься на дороге, а не на моём дыхании, обещаешь?</p><p>– Конечно. Отдыхай, Чарльз, я разбужу, когда будем на месте.</p><p>– Обманщик, – мужчина закрыл глаза, не спеша, впрочем, погружаться в дрёму: он знал, что сон придёт, так же, как был уверен, что Бьёрн будет слушать его хриплое дыхание всю дорогу. От такой внимательности становилось тепло на душе, пусть и трудно было смириться с тем, что теперь это необходимость.</p><p>Чарльз представил, как вглядывается в туман сидящий за рулём мужчина, и не смог сдержаться от едва заметной улыбки. Бьёрн был опорой, другом и, возможно, даже почти сыном, вот только в последнем Чарльз был не очень уверен, потому что любовь к собственному ребёнку не была тёплой, в ней сквозили досада и вечное желание схватить за шкирку и встряхнуть наглого щенка. Чезаре не был разочарованием, если уж говорить честно, Чарльз видел и гораздо худших молодых людей, но собственное мнение сына, которое нужно было обязательно везде высказать, и постоянные попытки что-то доказать отцу весьма угнетали. Чарльз понимал, что сам во многом виноват, ему нужно было больше внимания уделять Чезу, когда тот ещё пытался участвовать в семейном деле, но сначала это участие казалось недостаточным, а потом умерла Венди, и они оба лишились последнего, что их объединяло. Нужно было найти в себе силы и поддержать Чезаре, но Чарльз оказался слишком слаб: проще было общаться с Бьёрном, который не напоминал каждым жестом покойную жену, поставить оборотня между собой и всем миром. То помешательство длилось недолго, но отношения с Чезаре испортились окончательно, и все попытки вернуть хоть часть взаимопонимания провалились. Они ругались постоянно, даже сейчас, когда Чарльз умирал, они не могли находиться в одной комнате и не задеть друг друга, даже если мужчина и обещал себе, что просто скажет, что гордится сыном, тот всё равно умудрялся всё вывернуть наизнанку, да ещё и с Бьёрном сцепиться…</p><p>– Ты сказал, что будешь спать, – в тоне оборотня легко слышался укор. – О чём ты думаешь?</p><p>– О тебе и Чезаре, о том, насколько вы разные, и сможете ли вы найти общий язык после моей смерти.</p><p>– Не проси меня об этом, – Бьёрн нахмурился. – Прости, но твой сын слишком непохож на тебя, я не могу представить его в твоём кабинете, в твоём кресле, принимающим решения, – мужчина поймал себя на том, что повысил голос, да и рычание уже весьма заметно проскальзывало. У него были очень сложные отношения с сыном друга, ещё более запутанные, чем у самого Чарльза, проводить время рядом было почти пыткой, и не только потому, что почти каждая встреча превращалась в стремление как можно сильнее задеть друг друга.</p><p>– Собираешься всё бросить и начать заново в другом месте? – Чарльзу очень не нравилась эта идея: Бьёрн был просто необходим, он знал, как что работает, знал весь процесс от и до, нельзя было позволить ему уйти, это могло закончиться крахом компании.</p><p>– Скорее всего, я пока не думал настолько далеко. Мне больше не о ком заботиться, ты же знаешь, сестра и мать нашли себе новых защитников, и я в них уверен, так что, может, и вовсе уйду в лес и поживу немного в другом облике.</p><p>– Ты слишком привык к цивилизации для этого, – рассмеялся Чарльз, – ты облик меняешь, не выезжая из города, думаешь, я не знаю, зачем тебе для дома был нужен такой большой участок с парком?</p><p>– То, что я не люблю покидать свой дом для того, чтобы размять лапы, ещё не значит, что я не смогу жить в лесу, – возразил Бьёрн, хотя знал, что собеседник прав: из него не получится дикий зверь, слишком спокойной была жизнь, почти лишила инстинктов.</p><p>– Ты будешь нужен, Бьёрн, – вновь вернулся к неприятной теме Чарльз, – как никогда раньше. Пожалуйста, не спеши потакать эмоциям, я знаю, что ты умеешь брать над ними контроль.</p><p>– Я не буду тебе ничего обещать, – резко выдохнул оборотень, – не проси о большем, чем я готов дать.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, друг мой, – Чарльз даже не стал пытаться его переубедить, не сейчас, – я знаю, что ты всё сделаешь верно. А сейчас я действительно устал, – мужчина прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе соскользнуть в дрёму.</p><p>Бьёрн бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: вот теперь Чарльз действительно спал. Разбередил душу упрямый старик и уснул. Оборотень тихо рыкнул, краем сознания замечая, что опять дышит в унисон с другом, словно это могло позволить поделиться своей жизненной силой. Ветер чуть разогнал клочья тумана, и удалось поехать чуть быстрее – путь до нужного места был довольно долгим.</p><p>– Мы на месте, – Бьёрн остановился рядом с весьма мрачным и обветшалым строением и какое-то время разглядывал его, прежде чем заговорить. Половину окон закрывали щиты, скрывая пустые проёмы, в крыше не хватало черепицы, а крыльцо уже давно потеряло половину ступеней. – Не думаю, что стоит туда входить.</p><p>– Мы и не будем, – Чарльз говорил хрипло, словно простыл. – Это место когда-то принадлежало моей семье, потом его забрали за долги у моего, если не ошибаюсь, прадеда.</p><p>– И ты его выкупил? – неодобрительно заметил Бьёрн. – Сентиментально и нерационально.</p><p>– Согласен, но стены ещё крепкие, да и в фундаменте ни трещины.</p><p>– Удивительно.</p><p>– Не язви, пожалуйста, Бьёрн. Поговори с прорабом и составь проект. Мне нужно знать сколько денег и времени потребуется на то, чтобы привести его в порядок. Сделай это, хорошо?</p><p>Оборотень только вздохнул: он знал, что сейчас спорить не стоит, Чарльз уже принял решение.</p><p>– Мне нужно посмотреть всё самому. Какой срок тебя устроит?</p><p>– Они должны успеть до того, как я умру.</p><p>Бьёрн недовольно рыкнул, но спорить не стал, лишь дотянулся до зонта и тоскливо посмотрел сквозь стекло.</p><p>– Подожди в машине, я недолго.</p><p>– Конечно, – спокойно ответил Чарльз и прикрыл глаза, вновь соскальзывая в полудрёму.</p><p>Дождь. Три четверти года в этом городе властвуют дожди, туман и ветер… Стоявший у окна высокий светловолосый молодой человек тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя мрачные мысли, и неохотно прошёл к двери – нужно было ехать. Как бы сильно они с отцом ни ругались, Чезаре всё ещё чувствовал себя обязанным хотя бы знать, каково его самочувствие – тот давно болел, и с каждым визитом выглядел всё хуже. Мужчина жил совсем в другом районе – он иногда думал, что просто сбежал от прошлой жизни так далеко, как только смог, хотя, как воздушный змей, не смог оборвать нить, что связывала с прошлым, и покинуть этот город, а то и континент, – вокруг нагромождения бетона и стекла, пусть так же стремящиеся ввысь, как старые постройки, но не дотягивающие по самобытности, мрачности и истории, заключённой в каждом камне, Чарльз, например, считал эти дома полнейшей безвкусицей. Чезаре поморщился, входя в лифт и нажимая кнопку подземного паркинга: он ещё даже не покинул своё убежище, а уже злится на отца. Ничего не меняется. Вот только думать об этом не хотелось: он не собирался злиться, правда, Чарльз того и гляди догорит, доктора пытались бравировать, но горестный взгляд медведя рядом говорил совсем об обратном, и только скандалов ему не хватало. Удобно устроившись за рулём, Чез пообещал себе быть спокойным, предусмотрительным и ни за что не злиться, лишь после этого повернул ключ в замке зажигания и, прислушавшись к басовитому рыку двигателя, тронулся с места.</p><p>В этом доме он почти не жил: отец закончил его строительство почти перед смертью мамы – подарок на их годовщину, Чезаре же как раз в это время переехал в общежитие колледжа, отстаивая свою самостоятельность. Вот только он знал каждый шпиль, каждый витраж, потому что мама так долго рисовала это место, которое должно было стать их маленьким семейным раем… Чез поставил машину под ветви старого клёна – отец сделал всё, чтобы его не тронули при строительстве – и вышел под моросящий дождь, краем глаза отметив, что тут же стоит авто Бьёрна. Хотя чему удивляться? Оборотень, кажется, поселился у отца, ни на миг не оставляя его одного.</p><p>Дверь открылась до стука, парню с порога улыбалась женщина, которую он знал с детства – Виола, кухарка и экономка родителей, они вместе с мужем ухаживали за домом и садом ещё в том месте, где Чез вырос.</p><p>– Чезаре, – женщина грустно улыбнулась, протягивая руки гостю, – хорошо, что ты приехал.</p><p>– Что-то с отцом? – нахмурился тот, но тут же вспомнил о приличиях: – Здравствуй, Виола.</p><p>– Здравствуй, дорогой, – женщина коротко обняла того, кого знала с детства. – С ним всё по-прежнему, лучше не становится, сегодня и вовсе тяжёлый день, Бьёрн от него не отходит, но лучше же, чтобы ты с отцом побыл… Прости, разболталась я что-то, ты лучше поднимайся, Чарльз прилёг, он в спальне.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Чез скрипнул зубами, как всегда при упоминании личного помощника отца, и быстро направился к нужной комнате.</p><p>– Завтра нужно проверить, как идёт работа, – донёсся до него тихий голос отца, – на трёх последних проектах…</p><p>– Чарльз, – Бьёрн говорил с укором, зная, что имеет право на выражение этого чувства, – я обо всём позабочусь, мы уже составили расписание на неделю, и я буду ему следовать, а ты обещал отдохнуть. К тому же у тебя гости, – конечно, от нюха оборотня не укрылось, что за приоткрытой дверью кто-то стоит, хотя, скорее всего, он услышал шаги Чезаре ещё на первых ступенях лестницы.</p><p>– Да, а тебе стоит сходить выпить чаю внизу и немного отдохнуть от трудов праведных. Здравствуй, отец, – Чарльз выглядел совсем плохо, и вошедший Чез понял, что осталось тому совсем немного – буквально считанные дни.</p><p>– Благодарю за заботу, – ровно ответил Бьёрн, хотя не посчитал нужным скрыть злость, мелькнувшую во мгновенно ставших звериными глазах, – чуть позже я именно так и сделаю. Отдыхай, Чарльз, – лежащему на кровати мужчине достался совсем другой взгляд – тёплый и грустный, оборотень осторожно поправил одеяло и пошёл прочь, оставляя отца и сына наедине.</p><p>– Здравствуй, Чезаре, – было очевидно, что Чарльзу трудно продолжать бодрствовать, но он всё равно упрямо не закрывал глаза, – не ждал тебя сегодня.</p><p>– Я уже не могу приехать без предварительного звонка? – процедил Чез, мысленно уговаривая себя не заводиться: отцу и так плохо, нужно попытаться не скандалить в очередной раз. – Да, я собирался приехать завтра, как и обещал, но у меня изменились планы.</p><p>– Хорошо, что у тебя есть планы, – с лёгкой иронией, давшейся ему весьма непросто, заметил Чарльз и всё же прикрыл глаза, уступая своей слабости.</p><p>– Даже не пройдёшься по их никчёмности? – хмыкнул Чезаре, осторожно опускаясь на край кровати. – Впрочем, не отвечай, я и так знаю, что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Лучше скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь? Что говорят врачи?</p><p>– Если ты хочешь поругаться и считаешь, что я подхожу для этого, – даже в таком состоянии Чарльз умудрился говорить жёстко и холодно, он специально промолчал, не стал провоцировать сына, но тот справился сам, – то лучше сразу уходи. Мне осталось не так много, и я предпочту в это время сделать что-то полезное, а не потакать твоим детским комплексам.</p><p>– Конечно, я для тебя всегда останусь несмышлёнышем, ничего не могущим сделать самостоятельно! – отец Чеза прошёлся по больной мозоли, и тот, как всегда, завёлся с пол-оборота. Мужчина осёкся, понимая, что все благие намерения пошли прахом, и закончил уже гораздо тише: – Я не хочу ругаться, правда, вижу, что тебе тяжело, давай начнём разговор с начала, более мирно?</p><p>– Думаю, ты уже всё сказал, Чезаре, мне нечего добавить, – преувеличенно спокойно ответил на это Чарльз. – Уходи.</p><p>Тот, молча глядя в стену, посидел ещё с минуту и всё-таки встал.</p><p>– Как бы то ни было, я тебе благодарен за всё, что ты для меня сделал. Прощай, – Чез, бросив последний взгляд на лежавшего с закрытыми глазами отца и быстро вышел из комнаты.</p><p>– Прощай, – когда за ним закрылась дверь, прошептал Чарльз.</p><p>Он был недоволен тем, как прошёл разговор, и горячностью сына, которую тот в очередной раз не смог сдержать. Чезаре был так похож на свою мать этой чертой, но если покойная супруга умела контролировать себя и знала, когда резкие суждения могут только навредить, то сын, видимо, так и не научился. Хотя стоило бы, ведь в своей работе, точнее, в выбранном занятии он сходится с людьми и решает чужие проблемы. Чарльз в очередной раз удивился тому, как же ему это удаётся, если любой их разговор всегда превращался в скандал, даже если мужчина не говорил ничего плохого, даже не подразумевал этого, как, например, сейчас. Чарльз перевёл дыхание и горько улыбнулся: видимо, они слишком разные для того, чтобы иметь хоть шанс на взаимопонимание. Оставалось только смириться с этим и позволить себе уснуть.</p><p>Чез сбежал по лестнице и внизу почти столкнулся с Бьёрном.</p><p>– Можешь не сверкать на меня глазами, я уже ухожу, и ноги моей в этом доме больше не будет! – всё ещё раздражённый, Чезаре не посчитал нужным хоть как-то сдерживаться.</p><p>– Идиот! – хлёстко прозвучало вслед.</p><p>– Идиот – мой отец, раз даже на пороге вечности он не может перестать считать, что я – его главное разочарование, не то что ты, ставший важнее родного сына! – понимая, что ещё немного, и он сорвётся окончательно, мужчина шумно выдохнул и сделал оставшиеся несколько шагов до двери.</p><p>– Бьёрн, стой! – Чезаре ещё успел услышать голос Виолы, прежде чем покинул дом.</p><p>Чез с громким хлопком закрыл дверь автомобиля, усевшись в кресло, и невидящим взглядом уставился перед собой. Как бы то ни было, отца он уважал – не как родителя, тот давно утратил право так называться в его глазах, а как мастера своего дела, как разумного в делах человека. Но вот эта невозможность даже разговаривать спокойно, не срываясь на взаимные оскорбления… Он же может держать себя в руках, общаясь с не самыми приятными в общении, но очень влиятельными в их городе людьми, так почему в присутствии Чарльза у него срывает все тормоза? Может, отец прав, он до сих пор ищет его одобрения и, не видя даже попыток ответных действий, ещё больше отдаляется? Ещё и эта болезнь… Чезаре не сидел сложа руки – несколько врачей, обследовавших Чарльза, были приглашены по его просьбе, но толку от лечения так и не было, отец угасал.</p><p>Мужчина, поняв, что немного успокоился и ему уже не грозит съехать в кювет или обняться с деревом, завёл мотор, с некоторым сожалением посмотрел на дом, прошептал: «Прости, мама», – и поехал прочь: возвращаться сюда он больше не планировал, справляться о самочувствии отца можно и по телефону.</p><p>– Мы все знали, что так будет, – доктор устало посмотрел на собравшихся у постели людей: он почти сутки провёл здесь, следя за показаниями приборов, на которые всё же смог уговорить упрямого пациента, и вот меньше минуты назад объявил о смерти, – если бы Чарльз согласился на госпитализацию…</p><p>– Он не хотел этого, – Бьёрн казался спокойным, но его выдавали ставшие звериными глаза, он не мог отвести взгляд от застывшего теперь уже навсегда друга и понимал, что всё ещё пытается уловить его дыхание среди звуков комнаты. – Я отдам все распоряжения, Чарльз оставил очень подробные инструкции. Доктор, прошу вас приготовить все необходимые бумаги как можно скорее, – рядом раздались тихие всхлипы: Виола всё же не сдержала слёз и спрятала лицо на груди своего супруга – они так давно были рядом с Чарльзом, и тот был очень добр к ним, так что такое проявление чувств было естественным, и всё же у Бьёрна была просьба, которую лучше исполнить именно этой плачущей женщине. – Виола, – тихо позвал он и, убедившись, что его услышали, добавил: – Позвони Чезаре, лучше, если это будешь ты, – оборотень знал, что если позвонит сам, то всё закончится очередным скандалом, что он не удержится и выскажет всё, что думает о Чезе, потому что тот должен был быть здесь, в этой комнате. Хотя бы потому, что Чарльз звал сына в моменты, когда сознание прояснялось, и в то же время запрещал ему звонить. Бьёрн на миг представил, что у него была бы возможность вот так проститься со своим собственным отцом… Он бы многое отдал за такой шанс и от этого ещё сильнее злился на Чезаре.</p><p>– Да, – Виола ещё раз тихо всхлипнула, но достаточно твёрдо продолжила: – Я позвоню.</p><p>– Пойдём, милая, – супруг потянул её прочь: ведь не обязательно было делать этот звонок над телом покойного.</p><p>– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Бьёрн и повернулся к доктору: – Пойдёмте в кабинет, там будет удобнее работать с бумагами.</p><p>Доктор сдержанно кивнул и вышел, позволяя оборотню немного задержаться.</p><p>– Прощай, дорогой друг, – тихо выдохнул Бьёрн и, не удержавшись, чуть приоткрыл окно, прежде чем покинуть комнату: оборотни верили, что душе нужно как можно быстрее покинуть место смерти, чтобы иметь возможность попрощаться со всем, что дорого, и найти покой. Мужчина понимал, что это глупо, но ничего не смог с собой поделать: Чарльз заслужил покой, а он позаботится о том, чтобы все его пожелания были выполнены.</p><p>– Виола? Что-то с отцом, ему хуже? – Чезаре ответил почти сразу. Он звонил Чарльзу вчера утром, тот был по-прежнему не слишком приветлив, но, судя по голосу, чувствовал себя не так уж плохо.</p><p>– Ох, Чез, дорогой мой, – женщина всхлипнула, теряя слова. – Твой отец, он… Он умер.</p><p>Чезаре сжал телефон до побелевших костяшек и на секунду прикрыл глаза.</p><p>– Почему мне не позвонили раньше? – неестественно спокойно спросил он.</p><p>– Раньше? – изумилась женщина. – Чез, он скончался лишь несколько минут назад.</p><p>– И я не заслужил даже возможности попрощаться с ним, несмотря на наши разногласия, – так же безэмоционально добавил тот. – Я сейчас приеду, – в трубке раздались короткие гудки.</p><p>– Ох, что сейчас будет, – со вздохом сказала Виола, сквозь пелену слёз глядя на супруга.</p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, милая, давай я сделаю тебе чаю. – «С успокоительным», – последнее мужчина добавил про себя: в силу характера он не так близко к сердцу принимал всё происходящее.</p><p>– Да, спасибо…</p><p>Чез, наплевав на незавершённую встречу – собеседники сами разберутся, он сделал свою часть работы, – скомкано попрощался и ушёл: сейчас важнее было без приключений добраться через полгорода до дома отца. Мужчина не осуждал экономку, Чарльз, скорее всего, сам не особо хотел видеть сына, но всё же Чезаре было весьма больно и обидно, что в такой момент его не было рядом.</p><p>Около дома стояла машина Бьёрна и ещё какой-то автомобиль – скорее всего, врача, Чез не приглядывался. Как он дошёл до знакомой комнаты, в памяти тоже не отложилось, и вот, наконец, кровать, на которой лежал тот, кто ещё вчера ворчливо ответил, что умирать пока не собирается… Чезаре присел рядом и, опустив голову, завесив лицо волосами, осторожно сжал уже прохладные пальцы.</p><p>– Чезаре, – спустя какое-то время раздался рядом излишне ровный голос Бьёрна, – не хотел мешать тебе, но твой отец оставил очень чёткие инструкции, приехали люди из похоронного агентства, позволь им сделать свою работу.</p><p>– И, конечно, в этих инструкциях мне нет места, – горько хмыкнул Чез, не меняя позы. – Дай мне ещё пару минут наедине с отцом.</p><p>– Ты хочешь этим заняться? Пожалуйста, список всего необходимого на столе в кабинете Чарльза, я вычеркнул то, что уже сделано, – Бьёрн с трудом удержался от резкости: не стоило вспоминать о том, что не так давно Чезаре не собирался больше входить в этот дом, о чём весьма неоднозначно заявил, сейчас его поведение казалось лицемерием чистой воды, но оборотень не мог отказать парню в скорби, тот всё же по-своему любил отца. Во всяком случае, Бьёрн предпочитал считать именно так и ради этого наступил на горло собственной злости. – Позови работников агентства, когда будешь готов, они ждут за дверью.</p><p>Чезаре промолчал, и оборотень так же тихо ушёл.</p><p>– Ты в своём репертуаре, – проронил Чез, когда остался один, – если бы ты хотел, чтобы я по-человечески с тобой попрощался, ты бы не молчал до последнего… Я не буду мешать твоему ручному мишке заниматься своей работой. Спи спокойно, отец, и передавай привет маме.</p><p>Мужчина поднялся, потёр сухие, но красные глаза и решительно вышел.</p><p>– Можете приступать, – ровно сказал он стоявшим в коридоре людям в форменной одежде и направился к лестнице.</p><p>Сбежав по ступеням, Чезаре остановился у открытой двери в кабинет отца, услышав тихий голос Бьёрна.</p><p>– Да, всё верно, текст именно такой, – говорил тот в трубку. – Благодарю за то, что пошли нам навстречу, понимаю, что многое придётся изменить ради некролога, но это было важно для Чарльза. Ещё раз спасибо. Решил всё же поучаствовать? – чуть резче, чем намеривался, спросил Бьёрн, закончив разговор, он старался не смотреть на Чезаре, продолжая стоять у окна и вглядываться в пелену вновь начавшегося дождя.</p><p>– Я уважаю решение отца держать меня в неведении, так что не буду тебе мешать, – Чез понимал, что его поведение не совсем нормально, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: его душили иррациональная обида и горе. – Надеюсь, хоть о дате похорон ты мне сообщишь.</p><p>– Некролог напечатают в сегодняшней газете, там будет дата, если ты сомневаешься в моём здравом смысле, можешь узнать из неё, – со вздохом сказал Бьёрн, уговаривая себя не злиться и не провоцировать Чеза. – Может, не будешь задавать настолько дурацкие вопросы? Ты его сын, в конце концов, как ты думаешь, могу ли я поступить так с тобой? Хотя, видят боги, ты этого заслужил.</p><p>– Судя по тому, что мне позвонила Виола и только после того, как отец скончался, как я ещё могу думать? – не выдержал Чез.</p><p>– Думай, что хочешь, – отмахнулся Бьёрн, не собираясь объяснять, почему звонила именно Виола, он вообще не хотел продолжать этот разговор.</p><p>– Я так и понял, – Чезаре обвёл взглядом кабинет, понимая, что никогда не смог бы работать в подобной обстановке, и ушёл – на этот раз окончательно.</p><p>Бьёрн грустно усмехнулся: сколько раз он слышал эти чёткие шаги и раздражённый хлопок дверью? Казалось, что, отвернувшись от окна, он увидит сидящего за столом и хмурящегося Чарльза.</p><p>«Ничего не меняется, друг мой», – голос казался таким явным, что оборотень резко развернулся, но нет, кресло было пустым, и так теперь будет до тех пор, пока в нём не появится его преемник. Бьёрн не смог сдержать горестный вздох, почти стон: сегодня он потерял не только бесконечно дорогого человека, но и часть своей жизни. Нужно было брать себя в руки: есть люди, которым необходимо сообщить о случившемся личным звонком, а некоторых и пригласить сюда, в особняк, чтобы они гарантированно присутствовали при оглашении завещания. Бьёрн ещё минуту стоял без движения, глядя на пустое кресло, а потом набрал первый номер.</p><p>Чезаре, повинуясь порыву, ещё заглянул на кухню, к Виоле, обнял плачущую женщину, выслушал сбивчивые объяснения, что Чарльз запретил звонить сыну, хоть одновременно и ждал его появления, сказал, что не держит на неё зла и, отказавшись от предложения выпить чаю, покинул дом.</p><p>Чарльз придерживался весьма консервативных взглядов, так что не стоило и удивляться, что его похороны начались со службы в небольшой часовне рядом с кладбищем. Прощание весьма затянулось – слишком многие хотели проводить этого человека в последний путь, а от множества горящих свечей и солнечных лучей, что проникали через цветной витраж, было душно – наверное, впервые никто не радовался погожему деньку.</p><p>Чезаре пришлось сидеть в первом ряду и слушать бесконечные соболезнования и короткие рассказы о том, каким хорошим человеком был его отец. Бьёрну в этом плане было гораздо легче, он мог скрыться от чужих глаз, дать себе передышку, стоя в тенях у стены, но его находили и здесь – некоторые сочувствовали так же, как и Чезу, Чарльз никогда не скрывал того, как тепло относится к своему помощнику, а кто-то осторожно выражал опасения по поводу последующего сотрудничества, приходилось заверять, что он обязательно сообщит всё необходимое после оглашения последней воли умершего, и так по бесконечному кругу.</p><p>Солнце спряталось за тучами как раз тогда, когда прощание закончилось, и гроб опускали в землю под проливным дождём. Многие были благодарны этому – не нужно скрывать слёзы, никто и не заметит, что капли, попавшие на лицо, пропитались солью. Белые цветы на крышке гроба – Бьёрн так ненавидел этот момент, но уговаривал себя, что смирится, в конце концов, Чарльз не хотел бы, чтобы он тосковал.</p><p>В конце у могилы остались лишь двое. Бросив короткий взгляд на погружённого в себя Чеза, Бьёрн тихо сказал:</p><p>– Пора.</p><p>– Да, – коротко отозвался тот и не оглядываясь пошёл к воротам.</p><p>Им обоим сегодня явно было лишним садиться за руль, так что возле кладбища их ждала машина Чарльза с его же водителем. Путь до дома прошёл в гнетущей тишине. О чём думал Бьёрн, Чезаре не знал, да и не хотел знать, если честно, а вот он сам прокручивал в голове всё, услышанное сегодня, невольно примеряя отношение Чарльза к другим на себя и так и не понимая, чем же много лет назад, ещё на первом курсе колледжа, до всех его загулов и выходок, не устраивал отца. Тем, что не хотел слепо следовать намеченному плану? Чез пытался, да, но это ему претило, тогда же они и начали цепляться друг к другу, хоть и стараясь сдерживаться, чтобы не расстраивать мать. А потом она умерла, Чарльз стал всё больше времени проводить с Бьёрном, заставляя сына ревновать и после нескольких безуспешных попыток что-то изменить окончательно ожесточиться и пойти собственным путём. И вот теперь отец умер, осталось только дождаться оглашения завещания, и можно будет закрыть эту страницу и попытаться жить дальше без горечи непонимания и негатива.</p><p>В доме Чарльза было достаточно тихо, почти все из немногих оставшихся до оглашения завещания родственников предпочли отдых в тишине комнат, а не общение, и это, если честно, было только на руку Чезаре. Лишь лучший друг отца и по совместительству его поверенный и юрист фирмы не спешил уходить и привязался к Бьёрну по поводу какого-то недавно заключённого контракта, но быстро отстал, когда оборотень на него рыкнул – и это был не привычный звук, который иногда проскальзывал в речи медведя, помогая выдержать нужную интонацию, а нечто, более присущее зверю.</p><p>– Чезаре, – было видно, что Бьёрн сделал над собой огромное усилие, обращаясь к человеку, – ты останешься сегодня здесь? Будет невежливо оставить твоих родственников без присмотра.</p><p>Чез пару секунд молчал, чтобы не нагрубить в ответ – не время и не место, а потом всё же проронил:</p><p>– Где я смогу провести ночь? Моя комната ещё не переделана в гостевую?</p><p>– Нет. Что бы ты ни думал, но тебя здесь всегда ждали, – выдохнул Бьёрн. – Извини, мне пора идти.</p><p>– Только забывали об этом сказать, – буркнул Чезаре и снова уставился в окно, давая понять, что разговор окончен.</p><p>– Ты никогда не спрашивал, – хмыкнул Бьёрн и поспешил прочь: ему всё труднее было сдерживаться от обращения – что ни говори, но люди и оборотни по-разному переживали свою скорбь. Медведь просился на свободу, и ему тоже было больно.</p><p>Немного позже Чез открыл дверь своей бывшей комнаты и замер на пороге.</p><p>– Капсула времени, – тихо проронил он. – Столько лет… Отец, отец, как же ты был упрям.</p><p>Чезаре прошёл к столу и коснулся чистой поверхности, даже оставленный письменный прибор был заботливо протёрт от вездесущей пыли. Значит, медведь был прав, Чарльз следил за тем, чтобы сыну было куда вернуться. В груди против воли снова поднялась злость – и на Бьёрна, и на отца, никогда не находившего для него доброго слова, кроме, пожалуй, пары раз во время начала обучения, и на себя самого – давно пора отпустить давние обиды, сколько уже можно? Отца он оплакал ещё в день его смерти, сейчас у него осталась только горечь недавней потери.</p><p>Чез тряхнул головой и начал готовиться ко сну.</p><p>Утро и прошедший в тишине завтрак – все собравшиеся за столом не настолько хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы найти общие темы для разговора, да и не было особого желания. Поверенный появился ровно в десять почти одновременно с Бьёрном – медведь выглядел так, словно не спал пару суток, но при этом продолжал излучать спокойную силу. Юрист прошёл в кабинет Чарльза и устроился за столом, чуть вздрогнув от взгляда оборотня.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, Келейб, – Бьёрн не очень натурально улыбнулся и отошёл в противоположный конец комнаты. Да, ему было неприятно, что место Чарльза занял другой человек, но это не значило, что он теперь должен на всех кидаться, стоило бы помнить об этом.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – бодро отозвался поверенный, оглядел всех собравшихся, ещё раз проверив свой список, и приступил к оглашению последней воли покойного. Родня получила какие-то памятные и довольно дорогие, к слову, вещицы, а экономка с супругом – пожизненное содержание, даже если они больше не будут работать в этом доме. Обговорив нюансы вроде доставки новой собственности, Келейб попросил всех, кроме Чезаре и Бьёрна, выйти, что уже само по себе было странно.</p><p>– Не думаю, что нам нужна ещё чья-то компания, – сказал поверенный, разглядывая старавшихся держаться как можно дальше друг от друга мужчин: он столько раз видел это прежде, но теперь такое поведение казалось особенно неуместным, ведь их горе сейчас было так похоже, и насколько легче было бы, если бы они это понимали. Келейб грустно улыбнулся и продолжил: – Всё, что я скажу дальше, касается только вас двоих. Чезаре, конечно, отец оставил свою компанию и всё остальное имущество тебе, думаю, тебе стоит знать, что сколько бы раз он ни переписывал завещание, этот пункт никогда не менялся. Также он оставил тебе письмо, – Келейб достал из папки плотный конверт – в нём явно было что-то ещё, кроме листа бумаги – и подтолкнул его к тому краю стола, ближе к которому сидел Чез.</p><p>Чезаре только закусил губу, сдерживая желание резкой фразой отказаться: как бы он ни ругался с Чарльзом, мужчина понимал, что сейчас показывать характер по меньшей мере глупо, так что он просто глубоко вздохнул и забрал предложенное. Внутри, кроме письма, оказался ещё и довольно вычурный ключ, который Чез пока оставил в конверте, достав только сложенный пополам лист.</p><p>«Здравствуй, сын.</p><p>Ты много раз говорил мне, что не согласен с тем, как я веду дела, поэтому вместе со своей смертью я хочу дать тебе возможность поступать только так, как хочешь ты, без оглядки на моё одобрение или порицание. Этот ключ откроет дверь нашего семейного дома, в котором, я надеюсь, будет твой новый офис, и который можно использовать как яркий пример того, что мы можем дать клиентам. Теперь это твое дело и твоя ответственность. Удачи.</p><p>P.S. Я горжусь тобой, пусть в это и сложно поверить».</p><p>Пока Чезаре читал, поверенный молча наблюдал за его реакцией, но, видимо, тому слишком много нужно было осмыслить, так что мужчина продолжил, обращаясь к оборотню:</p><p>– Бьёрн, тебе причитается сумма, равная десяти процентам от стоимости компании, – чётко сказал Келейб, видя, что это явно не порадовало мужчину: деньги ему достались приличные, но, кажется, он не ждал подобного, – и так же, как и Чезаре, письмо.</p><p>Бьёрн бережно взял конверт из его рук и быстро прочитал те несколько строк, что оставил от себя Чарльз:</p><p>«Помоги ему, друг мой. Будь рядом так, как был рядом со мной. Хотя бы два месяца, о большем я не смею просить».</p><p>И больше ничего, хотя что удивительного – на пороге смерти думают о самом дорогом. Сын и компания. Вот всё и встало на свои места. Служи, зверёк. Бьёрн остановил себя, оборвал злые мысли: Чарльзу не нужно было писать, он знал, как человек относится к нему, в каждом взгляде это видел, в каждом слове слышал, так что нечего психовать. Это всё боль и нежелание понимать, что эти несколько строк – последнее, что досталось ему от друга, больше ничего не будет, никаких бесед до полуночи или долгих телефонных разговоров.</p><p>– У вас есть вопросы, господа? – тихо спросил поверенный.</p><p>– Келейб, ты не в курсе, где находится этот «семейный дом», о котором написал отец? Это явно не тот, в котором мы сейчас находимся.</p><p>– Старый город, – ответил, что не особо удивительно, Бьёрн, он назвал и точный адрес, хотя Чезу хватило и названия района. – Работу над ним закончили чуть больше недели назад.</p><p>– Подожди, это тот проект, по которому всё никак не удавалось договориться с историческим сообществом? – Келейб столько пробегал с документами, но как-то упустил из виду, что дом принадлежал семье Чарльза. – Я думал, он ещё не готов.</p><p>– Да, это он, – подтвердил его выводы оборотень. – Чарльз отдал распоряжение оставить кабинет пустым, но всё остальное завершено.</p><p>– То есть ты там был, – без особой злости констатировал Чез, даже не повернув голову в сторону оборотня, выудил ключ из конверта и покрутил его в пальцах. – Келейб, мне будет нужна твоя помощь, чтобы разобраться в делах компании, – юрист кивнул. – Бьёрн, – Чезаре на секунду сцепил зубы, понимая необходимость этих слов – оборотень всё же провёл с Чарльзом гораздо больше времени и знает все подводные камни, и продолжил: – Твоя, пожалуй, тоже, но я постараюсь не злоупотреблять твоим временем.</p><p>– Тебе не стоит просить, твой отец сделал это за тебя. Два месяца я буду рядом, – Бьёрн грустно улыбнулся: кто бы мог подумать, что он скажет такое Чезу, – и за это время постараюсь подготовить своего преемника, тебе нужно только выбрать, кто это будет. Напиши список требований, я размещу вакансию.</p><p>– Требования к помощнику прямо сейчас, не зная, что к чему, предъявлять бесполезно, так что или подожди хотя бы месяц с этим вопросом, или ищи сам. Только не нужно предлагать первого же откликнувшегося, я не идиот и прекрасно понимаю, что без помощи знающих людей ничего не стою. В офис приеду завтра после обеда, тебя устроит? – как бы он ни относился к Бьёрну, Чезаре признавал, что оборотень весьма полезен и хотя бы эти два месяца стоит пытаться держать язык за зубами.</p><p>– Как сочтёшь нужным, – Бьёрну и правда было всё равно: он привык за последние месяцы почти всё решать самостоятельно и уж точно справится с утренней планёркой и решением текущих задач, – но мне нужно будет знать твой точный график на следующую неделю, чтобы распланировать встречи с постоянными клиентами и поставщиками: если потеряем кого-то из них, это может обрасти весьма неприятными последствиями.</p><p>– Завтра и разберёмся, я сам ещё не знаю о собственных планах, – поморщился Чез, понимая, что теперь ему придётся перекраивать график и отказываться от большинства личных встреч. – Ещё что-то?</p><p>Бьёрн пожал плечами: он мог многое сказать сейчас, но не был уверен, что его слова не воспримут как нудные нотации, да и к тому же хотелось оказаться дома, перекинуться и убрести гулять среди деревьев – так легче было отбросить лишние эмоции.</p><p>– Я постараюсь приготовить сводку по текущим проектам в ближайшие несколько дней. Если что-то понадобится, ты знаешь мой номер.</p><p>– Знаю, – с непонятной интонацией отозвался Чезаре. – Келейб, спасибо за помощь.</p><p>– В любое время, Чезаре, – улыбнулся тот, явно радуясь тому, что мужчинам удалось прийти хоть к какому-то соглашению: он достаточно давно дружил с Чарльзом, чтобы знать, что подобное случалось крайне редко. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься отказываться от моих услуг? Впрочем, я пойму, если ты всё же выберешь кого-то, с кем удобнее сотрудничать именно тебе.</p><p>– Ты издеваешься? – фыркнул Чез. – Мы сколько уже знакомы, и сколько раз ты меня выручал?</p><p>– Молодежь почему-то стремится к переменам, – улыбнулся поверенный. – Что ж, думаю, на этом мы закончили.</p><p>– Тогда до встречи, – ни к кому особо не обращаясь, выдал Чезаре и направился к выходу. Его никто не задерживал: всё же этот разговор дался достаточно нелегко всем присутствующим.</p><p>– Кстати, Бьёрн, – Келейб чуть задержался, собирая бумаги, как и оборотень, который слишком глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, – ты помнишь моего племянника Рональда?</p><p>– Смешной такой белобрысый шкет, что подрабатывает у вас на летних каникулах? – после короткой паузы уточнил Бьёрн.</p><p>– Не такой он уже и шкет, – рассмеялся поверенный. – С другой стороны, тебя почти все на голову ниже, так что не страшно. Он колледж в этом году закончил и так толком негде пристроиться не может, сам знаешь, как к людям без опыта работы сейчас относятся, а парень очень толковый, поверь моим словам.</p><p>– Это ты так пытаешься его секретарём Чезаре пристроить? – Келейб кивнул. – Когда наша звезда определится со списком желаемых качеств, я дам тебе знать. А сейчас, прости, но я пойду.</p><p>– До встречи, Бьёрн.</p><p>– И тебе, – оборотень покинул кабинет с чётким планом: дом, парк и прогулка до поздней ночи.</p><p>Тем временем Чезаре, ожидая вызванную машину, нервно барабанил пальцами по перилам, стоя на крыльце дома. О чём думал Чарльз, составляя такое завещание? Чезу было плевать на компанию отца, он действительно не чувствовал особого желания управлять ею, но и перепродавать активы при первом удобном случае мужчина не собирался: ему иррационально хотелось доказать как минимум Бьёрну, что он не зря учился и умеет не только языком трепать, как отзывался о его занятии Чарльз, да и неспособным разобраться в этом бизнесе Чезаре себя не считал. И это последнее послание отца… «Я горжусь тобой». Где были эти слова раньше, когда он так в них нуждался? Чез горько вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на дом: жить здесь он не сможет, так что нужно будет попросить Виолу с мужем продолжать присматривать за ним – потом найдётся на кого его переоформить. Но это всё завтра, сегодня нужно начать разбираться с новой вехой в жизни – на дорожке уже показался автомобиль службы такси. Мужчина ещё успел увидеть, как Бьёрн и Келейб рассаживаются по машинам, перед тем как дом скрылся за поворотом.</p><p>Почти весь вечер Чезаре простоял у окна, бездумно вглядываясь в никогда не гаснущие огни внизу, пытаясь заменить их яркостью свои мысли. Так много изменилось, и он искренне не хотел, чтобы эти изменения продолжали вгрызаться в его жизнь, разрывая её на части. Чез даже жалел, что отказался от предложения забыться в грохоте музыки в ближайшем клубе, но в тоже время понимал, насколько это было бы неуместно. Ближе к полуночи он, немного смирившись с ситуацией, наконец-то уснул.</p><p>Утро встретило противной трелью телефонного звонка и слишком ярким для этого города солнцем. Один из знакомых с паникой в голосе просил о встрече, и Чезаре предпочел бы отказать, но как раз этот человек в ближайшее время мог оказаться весьма полезным. Назначив время, мужчина выпил кофе, чтобы взбодриться, и покинул квартиру, в последний момент захватив с собой тот резной ключ, что оставил ему отец, ведь встреча должна была состояться совсем недалеко от озвученного оборотнем адреса, и Чез как раз успевал туда заехать.</p><p>Дом поражал воображение: прекрасный образец архитектуры прошлой эпохи, скрупулёзно восстановленный – стены из серого потрескавшегося камня так и звали прикоснуться и внушали трепет своим так явно читающимся возрастом. Чезаре смотрел на словно игрушечные башенки на крыше и мог легко представить, что они – часть настоящего замка, его личного замка. Те, кто работал над этим местом, очень искусно подобрали материалы, и мужчина, даже зная, что каждое стрельчатое окно сделано из современного пластика и двойного стекла, всё равно видел на нём отпечаток эпохи.</p><p>Чезаре поднялся по слегка потёртым ступеням крыльца, глядя на мох в щелях между камнями, совершенно покоренный этим местом. Ключ легко повернулся в замке, дверь бесшумно отворилась, и Чез замер на пороге, оглядывая просторный холл и лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.</p><p>– И я всерьёз подумывал отказаться от компании, в которой трудятся мастера, всё это воссоздавшие? – тихо пробормотал он. – Ну, нет, Чарльз, теперь не посрамить честь фамилии – дело принципа.</p><p>Ему показалось, что слова отразились от стен эхом, но едва ли это было возможно, а вот шаги – другое дело: в холле было слишком много свободного места, а потолок сводом терялся в темноте на уровне второго этажа. Света не хватало – висящие на стенах лампы, которые Чез в первый момент посчитал газовыми, но быстро понял, что это не так, не могли осветить такое большое помещение, а где включается почти скрытая мраком люстра под потолком, мужчина не знал и не хотел пока искать. Он был очарован этой недоговоренностью, портреты предков, выполненные в сложной технике, делающей их объемными, следили за каждым его движением, но это не напрягало, скорее, подбадривало. Чезаре ещё раз огляделся и направился в сторону единственной открытой двери: он был почти уверен, что там тот самый кабинет, который ему стоит обставить по своему вкусу.</p><p>Витраж на двери заставил задержаться ещё на миг и наконец переступить порог. Тёмные деревянные панели на стенах, светлая тканевая облицовка, начищенный до блеска паркет, такое же, как в холле, множество небольших ламп для рассеянного, не режущего глаза света. Чезаре повернулся вокруг своей оси, осматриваясь и примериваясь, где что может стоять, и улыбнулся: он знал, где найти всё нужное – один из бывших однокурсников увлёкся винтажной мебелью, и сейчас это пришлось очень кстати, нужно будет успеть заехать к нему после грядущей встречи.</p><p>Покинув свой будущий кабинет, Чез ещё прошёлся по второму этажу, наслаждаясь тишиной, разбавляемой только звуком его шагов, заглянул в пару комнат, удовлетворённо покивав своим мыслям, и спустился вниз.</p><p>«Пожалуй, отец был прав, места в этом доме хватит и для нового офиса, чтобы, так сказать, показать товар лицом, и для жизни. Всё-таки умели предки создавать такую атмосферу, что уходить отсюда не хочется… – мужчина окинул холл взглядом и вышел на улицу. – Мебель, конечно, обойдётся дорого, даже учитывая минимальную накрутку, но оно того стоит. Что ж, вперёд».</p><p>Чез запер дверь, бережно спрятал ключ и уехал, мысленно настраиваясь на скорую – буквально через несколько часов, сначала две другие – встречу с Бьёрном.</p><p>Медведя разбудили чуть позже семи. Не то чтобы это было таким странным, вот только телефон был в доме, а сам Бьёрн предпочёл провести эту ночь во втором обличье, так что утро началось с пробежки, зато не пришлось обзванивать всех основных сотрудников, приглашая их в офис, это сделает тот, кто решил так не вовремя спросить совета.</p><p>Мужчина, всё ещё сонно зевая, направился на кухню, по пути уронив на пол одну из коробок с вещами, что, к своему стыду, до сих пор не разобрал, хотя переехал в этот дом уже больше пяти лет назад. Бьёрна не смущала такая неустроенность, ведь большее количество времени он проводил на улице, а не в небольшой по сути времянке, состоящей из нескольких комнат и кухни. Пол ровным слоем укрыли бумаги и фотографии, не стоило оставлять их валяться, так что оборотень неохотно принялся собирать вещи обратно в коробку. Старые конспекты, первый рабочий ежедневник, памятки по особенностям архитектурных стилей и подробная инструкция по работе с офисными приложениями – тогда это было необходимо. Мужчина грустно улыбнулся и почти сразу нахмурился, когда на глаза попался снимок, которого здесь и быть не должно – он избавился от подобных, ещё когда вещи собирал перед переездом, но нет же… С потрепанной фотокарточки счастливо улыбался он сам, уверенно прижимая к себе чуть смущённого Чезаре.</p><p>Фото полетело в коробку и было быстро погребено под остатками бумаг. Если бы так же легко было избавиться от стоящего перед глазами изображения… Готовя себе завтрак, Бьёрн с грустной улыбкой думал о том, что когда-то они были и такими, молодыми и жаждущими общества друг друга, неудивительно, что это не продлилось долго.</p><p>Едва успев закончить есть, Бьёрн получил очередной звонок и поспешил прочь из дома.</p><p>Чез за оставшееся до обеда время всё же успел встретиться и с человеком, звонившим ему с утра, решив его вопрос, и с бывшим однокурсником, и теперь, пребывая в несколько благодушном состоянии духа, направлялся к нужному зданию, где располагался офис компании отца, то есть теперь уже его компании. Он бывал здесь настолько редко, что справедливо полагал, что охрана его не пропустит, но с ним лишь вежливо поздоровались на входе, предварительно бросив взгляд на монитор, изображение на котором Чезу не было видно, и пожелали хорошего дня.</p><p>Мужчина поднялся на нужный этаж, дошёл до искомого кабинета и, напомнив себе о необходимости держать себя в руках, иначе ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет, открыл дверь.</p><p>– Элс, я не могу тебе ничего обещать, – донёсся до него голос Бьёрна, сам оборотень стоял спиной к выходу у окна. Его стол в приемной был завален бумагами, а вот тот, что скрывался за дверью в зал совещаний и одновременно бывший кабинет отца, Чез был готов поклясться, абсолютно чист. – Слушай, мы сколько сотрудничаем? Шесть лет? Ты знаешь меня столько же, я полностью уверен в том, что лучшего партнёра мы не найдём, – мужчина замолчал, слушая собеседника, и обернулся к Чезаре, явно не пропустив, что уже не один. – Это не лесть, я каждый год ищу новых поставщиков, так что знаю, о чём говорю, но от меня ничего не зависит. Единственное, что могу тебе пообещать – как можно скорее обсудить твоё предложение со своим новым руководством, – вновь короткая пауза, во время которой Бьёрн спокойно выдержал взгляд Чеза, не спеша отводить глаза. – Да, на электронку подойдёт. Взаимно, Элс, – добавил он и завершил звонок. – Здравствуй, Чезаре. Келейб прислал пакет документов и просил просмотреть их как можно быстрее.</p><p>– Здравствуй, – ровно отозвался тот. – Что там за документы?</p><p>– Я не знаю, – покачал головой Бьёрн, – пометка «лично», такие послания Чарльз всегда просматривал сам.</p><p>– Понятно. Где лежат? – минимум слов, вопросы только по существу – так легче, ведь им придётся находиться рядом и не сцепиться ни словесно, ни физически.</p><p>– Держи, – Бьёрн взял папку с края стола и протянул её собеседнику, – там же срочная почта.</p><p>Чез молча забрал предложенное, посмотрел на кабинет, немного подумал и пошёл туда, оставив дверь открытой, уселся в одно из кресел не во главе стола и закопался в присланные Келейбом уставные документы, оставив почту на потом, Бьёрн же снова ответил на звонок, и его разговор мало отличался от предыдущего.</p><p>Закончив изучать бумаги, Чез пару минут посидел, прикрыв глаза, и позвал:</p><p>– Бьёрн, у меня пара вопросов, – как бы то ни было, медведь варится в этом котле не первый год и обещал помочь.</p><p>– Дай мне минуту, – попросил тот, что-то быстро набирая на клавиатуре компьютера – он, кажется, даже не особо понял, кому отвечает, и лишь распечатав плод своих трудов, вскинулся и посмотрел на Чезаре через дверной проём. – Я собираюсь сделать кофе для начала, ты будешь?</p><p>«В том лесу, где он бегает, кто-то загнулся? – Чез изумлённо уставился на оборотня. – Мне – и кофе, сейчас? Серьёзно?»</p><p>– Если такой же, как Чарльзу, то лучше не надо, – уже вслух.</p><p>– В последний год он пил только чай и травяные отвары, – благодушие с медведя слетело мгновенно, и кофе, к слову, тоже расхотелось. – Задавай свои вопросы, – подойдя ближе, сказал он.</p><p>– Как я и думал, – буркнул Чезаре и ткнул в нужное место в бумагах, попросив пояснить, чем компании грозит соглашение или отказ от данного предложения.</p><p>Как ни странно, Бьёрн очень подробно и спокойно ответил на каждый вопрос, но при этом старался держаться подальше и смотреть мимо, словно говорил с кем-то другим, не с Чезом. Того это вполне устраивало, поэтому и разговор вышел вполне продуктивным.</p><p>– Мне, наверное, стоит встретиться с… подчинёнными? – складывавший бумаги Чезаре чуть запнулся, непривычный к подобной терминологии. – Познакомиться, составить собственное впечатление.</p><p>– Планёрка была утром, – буркнул Бьёрн, – сейчас все на объектах или заняты по горло, у нас не очень большой штат, но если тебе так хочется, – перед Чезом на стол опустилась тонкая брошюра со списком внутренних телефонов сотрудников, – вызывай их к себе.</p><p>– Утром – это во сколько? – со вздохом уточнил Чезаре. – В восемь?</p><p>– В восемь тридцать. Ты можешь изменить эту традицию, но я бы искренне этого не советовал.</p><p>– Да я уже понял, что прежняя жизнь и график пошли лесом, – без особого раздражения отмахнулся Чез. – Ясно. От меня прямо сейчас что-то ещё требуется?</p><p>– Я всё ещё должен составить твоё расписание, телефон буквально разрывают желающие встретиться.</p><p>– Эту неделю точно я не смогу быть здесь весь день, – что-то обдумывая, ответил Чезаре, и посмотрел на часы, – но полдня с утра – вполне, назначай встречи тут, если желающих это устроит, а дальше будет видно. Сейчас у меня свободны ещё два часа, кстати.</p><p>– Сегодня уже ничего не получится, – покачал головой Бьёрн, прикидывая, как лучше распределить встречи: он знал, что это сейчас все готовы прилететь вот прямо сейчас, но когда позвонит он сам, начнется такая чехарда… – Я тебя услышал, – высказавшись, оборотень вернулся за свой стол, позволив себе на минуту устало прикрыть глаза: кофе всё-таки стоило выпить.</p><p>– Поразительно, даже не поругались, – едва слышно заметил Чез и закрыл папку. Что ж, им обоим стоило гордиться своей выдержкой. Мужчина задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу и хотел было уже уточнить у Бьёрна, где можно ознакомиться с текущей документацией, чтобы хоть примерно представлять, что от него будут хотеть желающие встретиться, как ожил его телефон.</p><p>Разговор затянулся, за это время из приёмной в кабинет успел приплыть запах кофе, заставивший Чеза ненадолго прикрыть глаза и на секунду потерять нить беседы, но мужчина быстро вынырнул из непрошенных воспоминаний и несколько резко закрыл прежде открытую дверь.</p><p>Бьёрн еле удержался от порыва заглянуть и уточнить, что послужило причиной такой резкости – издевательски так уточнить, с чётко вымеренной долей ехидности, но, видимо, покой этого места сегодня хранила неведомая, но бесконечно добрая и терпеливая сила, потому что внимание оборотня очень срочно понадобилось одному из архитекторов, так что пришлось покинуть приёмную, не выпуская, впрочем, чашку из рук.</p><p>Чезаре, вернувшись в облюбованное кресло, уставился в одну точку на столе и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что ему говорил собеседник. Разобравшись наконец, как и с кем его свести для решения возникшей проблемы, мужчина отключился и зарылся пальцами в обычно рассыпанные по плечам волосы.</p><p>«Обстричь к чёрту, что ли? Несолидно как-то владельцу подобной компании иметь такой вид, да и раздражать уже некого. Хотя я к ним привык… Ладно, это сейчас не настолько важно. Что там мишка говорил про остальных сотрудников, сейчас все заняты? – Чез не торопясь пролистал оставленную брошюру. – Хм, а вот это интересно, я и не знал, что её отец здесь работает, – он зацепился взглядом за знакомую фамилию. – Хорошо, что мы остались друзьями, представляю, как он отнёсся бы ко мне в ином случае. Что ж, на завтрашней планёрке буду знакомиться со всеми остальными, а пока…» – Чезаре поднялся и выглянул в приёмную. Бьёрна не было, и судя по распахнутой настежь двери в коридор, ушёл он в спешке.</p><p>Чез пожал плечами и направился к кофеварке – от мишки не убудет, если он ею воспользуется.</p><p>Бьёрн вернулся как раз тогда, когда Чезаре забирал наполненную чашку, скользнул равнодушным взглядом и вернулся за свой компьютер, что-то быстро ища.</p><p>– Не хочешь немного поработать?</p><p>– У меня ещё больше часа времени, – напомнил Чез, отпив немного кофе. – Что нужно делать?</p><p>– Тебе создали официальную почту. Я только что отправил документы, нужно твоё мнение, – Бьёрн говорил отрывисто, но не из-за неприязни или чего-то подобного, а просто потому что одновременно пролистывал новые письма и не хотел потерять нить разговора или упустить что-то важное на мониторе.</p><p>– Компьютер заблокирован, какой пароль?</p><p>– Сейчас, – тихо зашуршал принтер. – Это логин и пароль для почты, – пояснил Бьёрн, протягивая лист Чезаре, – вход в систему – твоё имя.</p><p>Чез недоверчиво хмыкнул – тем компьютером пользовался Чарльз, но пароль после его смерти вполне могли поменять, – но бумагу забрал и вернулся в кабинет – разбираться с тем, что ему прислали.</p><p>Бьёрн даже вслед ему не посмотрел, не до этого было. Оборотень, правда, предпочёл бы решить всё сам, как привык в последнее время, но к чему убивать в Чезаре благородные порывы, ведь он уйдёт, а тому ещё управлять здесь всем. На этот раз мысль уже не вызвала такой яркой злости, мужчина даже удивился себе: неужели простил? Но хватило только вспомнить несколько последних выходок Чеза, чтобы понять – это не так.</p><p>Чезаре несколько удивился количеству пришедших писем, но отступать от намеченной цели разобраться во всех хитросплетениях управления компанией он не собирался, так что мужчина сосредоточенно вчитался в текст, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят и как ответить отправителю.</p><p>«Хм, а с этим-то что делать? – на очередном пункте Чез откровенно завис. – Опять придётся мишку спрашивать. До чего ж не хочется, но лучше я сейчас засуну гордость куда подальше, чем огребу проблем в будущем».</p><p>Чезаре уже хотел было позвать Бьёрна, но весь настрой сбил очередной звонок, на который не ответить было нельзя, так что к тому моменту, когда мужчина всё же вернулся к письму, он напрочь забыл, что хотел попросить помощи и теперь бездумно смотрел на монитор, не в силах принять какое-либо решение.</p><p>– Твой час вышел, – появившийся в дверях Бьёрн хмурился и явно был недоволен ситуацией, – мне нужно сообщить решение. Так что или делись мудростью, или подписывай вот эти бумаги, – на стол перед Чезом опустилась очередная папка, – в идеале ещё и отвези их лично и заверь клиента в нашем очень искреннем раскаянии в его косяке.</p><p>– Что это? – тот неприязненно посмотрел на оборотня. – И с каких пор мы извиняемся за чужие ошибки?</p><p>– С тех пор, как сотрудничаем с Грином, почти половина наших объектов так или иначе принадлежит этому человеку, мы не можем позволить себе с ним ругаться, – Бьёрн словно не заметил его неприязни. – Здесь немного переработанный договор, другой вариант того, который я приложил к письму. Ты вообще хоть что-то делал или только кофе пил?</p><p>– А, этот тот самый, на котором я застрял, – наконец собрался с мыслями Чезаре и открыл папку. – Так, так, а, вот оно, – мужчина ткнул в нужное место. – Не пояснишь? – и он, тщательно подбирая слова, сформулировал то, что его смущало.</p><p>– Лучше бы Чарльз тебя на юриста выучил, – буркнул Бьёрн, но объяснил, коротко и ёмко, не скрывая своей досады на то, что приходится говорить о настолько очевидных для себя вещах. – Договор отвези сам, Грин ненавидит оборотней, – добавил он в конце.</p><p>Чез, выслушав его, молча подмахнул бумаги, сложил листы обратно и встал.</p><p>– Лучше бы Чарльз назначил главой компании тебя, – холодно ответил он. – И если так пойдёт и дальше, я просто не подпишу твоё заявление об уходе, а за откровенный саботаж, если таковой будет в качестве ответа, ответишь по всей строгости закона, – и, забрав папку и брошюру, пошёл к выходу.</p><p>Медведь же только рассмеялся.</p><p>– Ох, Чез, тебе бы сначала научиться разбираться в ситуации, а потом грозить. Я не работаю на тебя, я могу уйти прямо сейчас и не поиметь от этого никаких последствий, кроме, может, почти незначительных уколов совести.</p><p>Чезаре этот выпад проигнорировал, решив чуть позже просто наведаться в отдел кадров и всё выяснить, даже дверь за собой закрыл аккуратно.</p><p>Бьёрн только головой покачал: не получится у них сотрудничать, хотя оба явно стараются, что уже удивительно. Нужно будет завтра с утра поставить его в известность, что нанимает нового секретаря, и использовать того пока хотя бы в качестве громоотвода. Приняв такое решение, медведь вернулся к своему списку неотложных дел.</p><p>Кто такой Грин и где его найти, Чез знал, но лично с ним ранее не сталкивался, так что повод познакомиться, пусть и заключавшийся в рассыпании в извинениях, мужчину скорее порадовал, нежели огорчил. Беседа с весьма важным человеком в их городе вполне удалась, собеседники заверили друг друга в намерении продолжать сотрудничать и дальше, и Чезаре, вполне довольный собой и прошедшим днём, вернулся домой.</p><p>Любимая квартира почему-то показалась не такой уютной, вспомнился дом, в котором он был утром, и мужчина решил, что стоит подумать о переезде туда как можно раньше, может, ещё до того, как будет оформлен кабинет. Но это всё чуть позже, а пока стоит сделать ещё несколько звонков и заняться обычными делами.</p><p>После работы Бьёрн изменил свой привычный маршрут, и на это были причины. Теперь он сидел за дальним столиком весьма милого кафе и смотрел на одного из официантов, который весьма споро крутился между столиками. Белобрысый шкет из его памяти превратился в очаровательного юношу со светлой улыбкой и внимательным взглядом. Бьёрну определённо нравилось, как он себя вёл, как легко выкрутился, когда чем-то вызвал недовольство особо нервного клиента – это могло пригодиться. Если, конечно, парень готов сменить работу – отчего-то оборотень не сомневался, что сможет прогнуть Чеза и заставить его принять парня.</p><p>Жестом попросив официанта подойти, он заговорил:</p><p>– Рональд, извини, что отрываю от важных дел, – в воздухе так и повисли кавычки, в которые были заключены два последних слова, – меня зовут Бьёрн, я знаком с твоим дядей Келейбом и хотел бы поговорить с тобой о возможном смене места работы. Можешь взять перерыв?</p><p>Парень прищурился, внимательно вглядываясь в Бьёрна, явно оценивая стоимость его костюма – медведь специально не стал переодеваться в более простую одежду – и привычку держаться.</p><p>– Хорошо, я сейчас вернусь, – немного неуверенно откликнулся он и тут же улыбнулся: – Захватить вам что-нибудь?</p><p>– Нет, спасибо, – покачал головой медведь, которому явно импонировало то, как быстро парень взял себя в руки.</p><p>Рональд вернулся уже без фартука, в которых ходил местный обслуживающий персонал, что позволило ему почти не выделяться.</p><p>– Я вас помню, кстати, – заявил он, устроившись напротив Бьёрна, – и Чарльза тоже. Сочувствую, он был очень хорошим человеком, – а вот этого медведь не ожидал и старательно спрятал взгляд, зная, что тот стал звериным, да и свою точку зрения тоже демонстрировать не хотелось. – Простите, мне не стоило, – тут же повинился Рон.</p><p>– Всё в порядке. Давай лучше вернемся к делу. Я ухожу из компании, и мне нужна замена, – решив не скрывать ничего, сказал Бьёрн, – твой дядя дал мне ознакомиться с твоим резюме, аттестатом и прочими заслугами, – парень покраснел, а медведь не смог удержаться от смешка. – Весьма впечатляет, кстати, хотя у меня и есть некоторые сомнения из-за отсутствия опыта, особенно если учесть фронт работ, который тебя ждёт, и на то, чтобы его освоить, есть всего два месяца.</p><p>– Звучит как-то не очень привлекательно, – честно ответил Рон.</p><p>– На деле всё ещё хуже, – хмыкнул Бьёрн. – Давай так: сегодня понедельник, я предлагаю побыть рядом со мной до пятницы, познакомиться с начальством, посмотреть, подумать, прикинуть свои силы и уже после принять решение. Сможешь взять несколько выходных? В случае чего вернёшься сюда.</p><p>– Вот теперь слишком заманчиво, – улыбнулся Рон. – Пытаетесь подбить меня на авантюру?</p><p>– Возможно, на самую важную в твоей жизни, – ответил на его улыбку медведь, очень надеясь, что к нему сейчас не попытались подкатить, потому что тон парня звучал весьма двусмысленно.</p><p>– Договорились. Адрес я знаю, завтра к восьми?</p><p>– Да, я предупрежу охрану, они же тебя и проводят.</p><p>– Тогда до встречи, – Рональд вновь улыбнулся и поспешил вернуться в своим обязанностям: его напарник явно был недоволен, что приходится работать в одиночку.</p><p>Расплатившись, Бьёрн покинул кафе, прикидывая, с чего завтра начать нагружать Рона. Основной проблемой было то, что ему нужно было в срочном порядке разделить обязанности секретаря и то, что нужно навесить на Чезаре, ведь за время болезни Чарльза всё это так перепуталось, да и вообще, друг уже давно доверял ему действовать гораздо свободнее, чем когда-либо сможет позволить себе Рональд, если, конечно, приживётся.</p><p>Вдохнув полной грудью воздух, в котором уже ощущались морозные нотки, Бьёрн сел в машину и поспешил домой: эту ночь он тоже собирался провести в парке.</p><p>А утром в офисе его встретил запах кофе и улыбающийся Рональд.</p><p>– Вы ведь не против? – быстро поздоровавшись, выдал парень. Медведю даже не пришлось присматриваться, чтобы понять, что к его столу парень не подходил, разве что скинул рядом сумку да бросил куртку на стул для посетителей.</p><p>– Все в порядке, – заверил его Бьёрн и, убрав верхнюю одежду в шкаф, включил компьютер.</p><p>Рону не пришлось намекать, он тут же прибрал свои вещи.</p><p>– Какой кофе предпочитаете? Раз уж я пока ещё официант, то позвольте о вас позаботиться.</p><p>– Просто чёрный, – улыбнулся оборотень. – Налей и себе и садись рядом, нам нужно приготовиться к планёрке, – мужчина достал из стола чистый фирменный ежедневник. – Будешь записывать, так проще.</p><p>– Спешу внимать наставлениям, – фыркнул Рон и, поставив перед Бьёрном чашку, подтащил к нему стул, устраиваясь слишком уж близко.</p><p>Чезаре приехал в офис компании к восьми утра и сразу прошёл в кабинет, где заправляла строгая дама, трудившаяся здесь уже больше двадцати лет, знавшая всё обо всех сотрудниках и державшая дела в строжайшем порядке. Чеза она встретила с некоторой настороженностью, но мужчина заверил её, что просто хочет разобраться с тем, что из себя представляют его сотрудники, и кадровик чуть оттаяла. К явному неудовольствию Чезаре, Бьёрн вчера был прав: договор он заключал в частном порядке, с Чарльзом, а не с владельцем компании, и сейчас действительно мог уйти в любой момент без каких-либо санкций или отработки. Чезаре только зубы сцепил, сдерживая желание выругаться, выдавил улыбку, поблагодарил за помощь и направился к своему кабинету – до утренней планёрки оставалось всего около пятнадцати минут.</p><p>В приёмной оказался не только Бьёрн, но и неуловимо кого-то напоминающий молодой парень, поднявший голову на звук открывшейся двери.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – Чезаре оценил расстояние между оборотнем и незнакомцем и чуть нахмурился. – Бьёрн, это тебе, – на стол опустилась вчерашняя папка со вторым экземпляром договора, а сам мужчина, больше ни на кого не смотря, прошёл в кабинет.</p><p>– Это он? – тихо спросил Рон.</p><p>– Да, это твой возможный будущий наниматель, – хмыкнул Бьёрн, – который, кажется, опять не в духе.</p><p>– Может, предложить ему кофе? – Рональд как-то подозрительно смотрел на закрывшуюся за Чезаре дверь.</p><p>– Да. Чёрный, ложка сахара, если его вкусы не изменились, заодно захвати срочную почту. В какой она папке?</p><p>– В этой, – уверенно заявил Рон, указывая на нужное место в подставке на столе: с почтой они тоже разбирались вместе, её принес курьер минут десять назад – всего несколько писем, так что особых заморочек не было. Пока готовился кофе, Рональд вернулся на свое место, но не заглядывал больше в монитор, а с лёгкой тревогой спросил у медведя: – И как мне себя вести со своим возможным нанимателем?</p><p>– О, здесь я тебе не помощник, – усмехнулся Бьёрн, – главное, не пытайся повторять за мной.</p><p>– Я запомню, – весьма серьёзно сказал Рон и, подхватив папку с письмами и поднос с кофе, направился знакомиться. – Меня зовут Рональд, – поймав весьма неприязненный взгляд, с улыбкой заявил он, опуская перед мрачным Чезаре свою ношу, – я кандидат на должность вашего секретаря. Ваш кофе и почта. Я могу ещё чем-то помочь?</p><p>– Очень приятно, Рональд, – тоном «пошёл ты к чёрту» отозвался Чез. – Настолько широко улыбаться нет необходимости, я не важный клиент. За кофе спасибо, пока можешь быть свободен.</p><p>– Как скажете, – словно и не заметив его тона, выдал парень и поспешил прочь: вчера он успел переговорить с дядей и теперь очень хотел получить эту работу, а Чезаре явно не дотягивал до звания «худший босс месяца», во всяком случае пока. Да и на рассуждения не было времени: если он действительно хочет чему-то научиться, то лучше быть не здесь, а рядом с Бьёрном.</p><p>Медведь подбадривающе улыбнулся и тут же послал парня по целому списку кабинетов, педантично написав на листе, где и что он должен забрать и как зовут каждого, к кому нужно обратиться, а также не забыл упомянуть, что у него на это всё не больше пятнадцати минут.</p><p>Проводив Рональда взглядом, Бьёрн взял составленное ещё вчера расписание и со вздохом направился к Чезаре: как бы ни хотелось заставить Рона и здесь поработать посредником, лучше всё же было идти самому.</p><p>– Я составил расписание, успеем подбить его до планёрки? – спросил он, входя в кабинет и стараясь не смотреть на явно раздраженного Чеза, понимая, что сам слишком легко готов вспылить в ответ.</p><p>Тот молча допил кофе, прикрыл на секунду глаза и поднял взгляд:</p><p>– Ты, кажется, просил озвучить требования к секретарю, так вот, я бы предпочёл видеть в приёмной не строящую глазки всем подряд молодую поросль, а кого-то более серьёзного. Что там с расписанием? – без перехода уточнил Чезаре. – И у меня ещё вопрос по одному из писем.</p><p>– Тебе стоит присмотреться к Рональду, – весьма резко выдал Бьёрн: он уже успел убедиться, что парень стоит всех тех похвал, которые ему расточал Келейб, – а потом уже делать выводы. Расписание перед тобой, и я бы предпочел вести электронный его вариант через любое выбранное тобой приложение.</p><p>– Я ничего не говорил про его деловые качества, меня не устраивает подобное поведение, – не менее резко отозвался Чезаре, прекрасно знавший, что первое впечатление может быть обманчивым, но иррационально уязвлённый попыткой оборотня защитить подопечного, и забрал лист, вместо него протянув Бьёрну одно из писем. – Мне не нравится пятый пункт, что скажешь?</p><p>– Мне не нравится всё это предложение о сотрудничестве, – не пытаясь скрыть недовольство, откликнулся оборотень, – предыдущие договорённости были гораздо более выгодны для нас. Я отправлю тебе электронную копию договора, ознакомься и придумай, как его продлить. К сожалению, здесь дело именно в истечении срока, а не в том, что ты сел в это кресло, поэтому с помощью юристов мы ничего не добьёмся. Планёрка через десять минут, некоторые уже ждут, – естественно, оборотень слышал тихие переговоры за дверью. – И ещё, Чезаре, если тебе не нравится Рональд, завтра в восемь утра я жду в приёмной ту кандидатуру, что тебя устроит, и лучше бы, чтобы у неё были хотя бы зачатки мозгов.</p><p>– Не терпится уйти?</p><p>– Не представляешь, насколько.</p><p>Чез помолчал, не желая накручивать себя перед общением с другими людьми, и как мог спокойно заметил:</p><p>– По поводу расписания – претензий у меня нет, приложение можно использовать это, – мужчина озвучил название, – а у твоего протеже, – несколько издевательски протянул он, – есть целых полдня, чтобы исправиться. Планёрки проходят здесь?</p><p>– Здесь, – подтвердил Бьёрн. – И что ты к нему так прицепился, хотел бы я знать?</p><p>– Потому что за те годы, что я крутился в обществе, зарабатывая на жизнь, я подобных мальчиков и девочек видел достаточно, как и последствия общения с ними, – холодно ответил Чезаре. – Но я ещё верю, что ты не горишь желанием, чтобы дело всей жизни Чарльза развалилось за пару месяцев, поэтому надеюсь, что мозги у Рональда действительно есть, и он умеет пользоваться и ими.</p><p>Бьёрну огромных трудов стоило не пройтись по количеству мозгов самого Чеза, который и сам мог стать причиной возможного краха компании, причём с гораздо большей долей вероятности, ведь у секретаря нет права подписывать важные документы.</p><p>– Мне нужно закончить подготовку к планёрке, – как мог спокойно сказал медведь и вышел прочь.</p><p>В приемной уже собралось достаточно народу, и самое интересное, что Рон уже успел перезнакомиться со всеми. Приглядевшись к его поведению, оборотень так и не смог понять, о чём говорил Чез, и решил не заморачиваться.</p><p>– Всем доброе утро, – прервал Бьёрн разговор. – Рональд, распечатай бумаги, которые мы подготовили, одиннадцать экземпляров, – парень тут же кивнул и поспешил за комп. – Есть важные новости? – оглядев собравшихся, уточнил оборотень, но никто не спешил говорить, вот только настороженность в глазах выдавала: никто толком не знал, как вести себя с новым владельцем компании. – Не стоит волноваться, – практически наступая себе на горло, заговорил Бьёрн, – многие из вас так или иначе знакомы с Чезаре, кто-то даже работал с ним, – он улыбнулся одному из прорабов, под началом которого когда-то работал и сам, – но сейчас всё иначе, поэтому позвольте этому знакомству начаться с чистого листа, составьте своё мнение о нём, ведь он всё же – сын человека, которого мы с вами бесконечно уважали, – Бьёрн говорил негромко, но расслышали его даже те, кто зашел как раз в момент начала прочувственной речи. Оборотень отметил, что нужной реакции он добился, но не знал, как поступить дальше: при Чарльзе все заходили в кабинет сразу, а теперь непонятно было, как действовать.</p><p>– Рональд, – позвал Бьёрн.</p><p>– Все готово, – тут же заверил его парень, скрепляя последнюю копию.</p><p>– Отнеси один экземпляр Чезаре и спроси, можно ли начать планёрку, и ещё, – оборотень придержал парня за локоть и сказал достаточно тихо, чтобы услышал его только Рон: – Ему не нужно хорошее отношение, ему нужен профессионализм, справишься?</p><p>Судя по взгляду, парень не сразу понял, что от него требуют, но всё же кивнул и стёр с лица улыбку, но весёлые искорки в глазах всё же выдавали его с головой.</p><p>– Я не подведу вас, наставник, – Рональд насмешливо фыркнул и поспешил в кабинет. – Извините за беспокойство, – с порога начал он, – меня попросили передать вам документы, которые касаются темы сегодняшнего обсуждения, и уточнить, готовы ли вы начать планёрку.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Чез с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что парень не спешит снова лучезарно улыбаться, и забрал предложенное. – Да, готов, пригласи всех, пожалуйста.</p><p>Рональд кивнул и вышел прочь: он не хотел заставлять людей, многие из которых показались ему весьма интересными, ждать.</p><p>– Бьёрн, шеф сказал, что ждёт всех, – тихо сказал он оборотню.</p><p>Тот кивнул, хотя, кажется, то, как Рон назвал Чезаре, ему не очень понравилось, но мужчина всё равно подбадривающе улыбнулся.</p><p>– Прошу всех в кабинет, не забудьте по пути захватить свой экземпляр, – Бьёрн указал на край своего стола, на котором высилась стопка распечаток. – Ну же, господа, смелее, – среди собравшихся раздались смешки, и все потянулись в знакомую комнату, чтобы предстать пред очами нового начальства. – Рональд, бутылку воды и стакан для каждого, – тихо сказал оборотень, показывая, где взять нужное. – После постоишь у двери и послушаешь, понятно? – парень кивнул, а Бьёрн поспешил к остальным: сейчас со стороны Чеза это могло быть лишь знакомство, но эти люди собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить очень важные вопросы, в которых Чезаре просто не мог бы разобраться при всём желании.</p><p>Чез, дождавшись, пока все вошедшие займут свои места, вполне доброжелательно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Доброе утро всем. Прежде всего я хотел бы сказать, что не планирую кардинально что-либо менять, ведь я вижу перед собой сплочённый и сработанный коллектив, – присутствующие переглянулись, принимая это заявление, и Чезаре продолжил: – Специфика работы компании мне немного знакома, потому что я работал с Чарльзом больше десяти лет назад, но вот то, чем мне предстоит заниматься сейчас, гораздо сложнее, поэтому заранее прошу прощения за непонимание прописных истин и надеюсь, что в скором времени смогу полностью соответствовать занимаемому мной месту. Бьёрн, – мужчина посмотрел прямо на сидевшего с непроницаемым лицом оборотня, – на первый раз прошу тебя подсказать, как проходили подобные совещания, и немного помочь, – если не знать, каковы на самом деле отношения между этими двумя, ровностью тона вполне можно было обмануться.</p><p>– Конечно, – Бьёрн с трудом удержался от ироничного хмыканья: оказывается, Чезаре умел говорить и так – прям удивительно, и не скажешь, что этот человек умудрился поругаться с отцом даже на его смертном одре. – Давайте начнем с кратких отчётов о вчерашнем дне, потом планы на сегодняшний – распечатка перед вами – и, соответственно, корректировка этих планов. Прошу каждого начинать с имени и занимаемой должности. Начнём.</p><p>Присутствующие по очереди представились, пояснили, за что ответственны в компании и чем занимаются – сейчас и в ближайшее время. Чезаре внимательно слушал, задавал уточняющие вопросы – иногда откровенно наивные, иногда вполне себе разумные, – делал пометки на чистом листе и, похоже, всерьёз собирался вникнуть в рабочий процесс, что явно прибавило ему очков в глазах собравшихся.</p><p>Совещание затягивалось, так что Бьёрну пришлось напомнить о времени. Кивнувший Чез с вымеренно дозированным сожалением в голосе посетовал на то, что не успел полностью разобраться, поблагодарил коллег за помощь, и те потянулись к выходу, на ходу негромко переговариваясь.</p><p>– Первая встреча, как ты знаешь, через час, – негромко сказал Бьёрн перед тем, как выйти, – договор, о котором я говорил, сейчас будет у тебя на почте. Если я понадоблюсь, зови.</p><p>– Хорошо, – немного рассеянно отозвался Чезаре, дорисовывая какие-то значки на порядком исчёрканном листе, – спасибо.</p><p>Из кабинета оборотень ушёл последним, так что, когда дверь за ним закрылась, Чез тяжело вздохнул, отложил ручку, поднялся и сделал пару шагов до окна. От обилия информации голова шла кругом, мужчина потёр виски и, поколебавшись пару секунд, решительно направился в приёмную.</p><p>– Рональд, будь добр, сделай мне кофе покрепче минут через десять, – попросил он, с некоторым неудовольствием посмотрев на будущего секретаря, что-то уточнявшего у сидевшего за компьютером Бьёрна, склонившись над его плечом.</p><p>– Конечно, – откликнулся парень, отводя взгляд от монитора. – Что-то ещё?</p><p>– Ты ещё записывать примись, – рассмеялся оборотень.</p><p>– Бьёрн! – медведь получил дружеский тычок в плечо, но Рон почти тут же взял себя в руки. – Извините, – теперь он обращался к Чезаре.</p><p>– Извиняю, – процедил сквозь зубы тот и вернулся в кабинет.</p><p>– Я его не понимаю, – практически простонал парень, плюхаясь на свой стул. – Вот честно, не знал бы, что вы друг друга на дух не переносите, сказал бы, что он ревнует!</p><p>Бьёрн удивлённо посмотрел на Рона. Чез ревнует? Полтора десятка лет назад он бы в это даже поверил, а сейчас… Нет, совершеннейший бред.</p><p>– У каждого человека есть свои требования и предпочтения, твоё поведение, видимо, противоречит этим требованиям для Чезаре. Хватит трепать языком, садись и печатай допсоглашение, любой визит вежливости лучше подкрепить документами. Где найти всё необходимое, ты уже записал. Я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>А Чез, усевшись за стол и открыв пришедший договор, пытался понять, с чего он так взъелся на Рональда? Из-за того, что тот, в отличие от него самого, так легко общается с Бьёрном? Кого ж в этом винить, кроме самого себя? Дурной характер, упёртость пополам с неспособностью признавать свои ошибки сразу, а не тогда, когда исправлять их зачастую уже поздно. Чезаре вздохнул и занялся делом.</p><p>Через десять минут, как и было сказано, Рон практически тенью скользнул в кабинет, оставляя на столе чашку и папку с фирменным логотипом – очередные бумаги, кажется, им не будет конца. Чез кивком поблагодарил его и снова погрузился в хитросплетения слов, прятавших за собой нечто, важное для нормальной работы компании.</p><p>– Ты закончил с допсоглашением? – Бьёрн, появившийся в дверях, был явно зол, но, кажется, не на Чезаре. – Сейчас приедет Элс, лучше бы, чтобы документы уже были подписаны с нашей стороны. Здесь, собственно, только о том, что теперь ты владеешь фирмой, и изменения, связанные с этим, в пунктах основного договора. Просто чтобы ты понимал, мы заказываем у этой компании половину всех изделий из дерева, что используем в работе, важно сохранить хорошие отношения, а Элс – сын владельца.</p><p>– Да, – немного успокоившийся Чез закрыл недавно принесённую папку. – Мне нужно ещё о чём-то знать, или ты будешь присутствовать при встрече?</p><p>– У меня есть срочное дело, так что придётся тебе разобраться самому, – Бьёрн резким жестом растрепал волосы, словно пытаясь так избавиться от раздражения. – Я уеду на пару часов, так что включи свое обаяние и убеди Элса, что ты ничуть не хуже своего отца, – прозвучало весьма цинично. – Ещё вопросы, или я могу уже идти?</p><p>– Спасибо за высочайшее дозволение, именно так и сделаю, – фыркнул Чезаре. – И Рональда подключу, надо же передавать опыт молодому поколению.</p><p>– Делай что хочешь, хоть оргию устраивай, главное, чтобы документы были подписаны, – отмахнулся Бьёрн – мыслями он уже был не здесь – и поспешил прочь из кабинета. – Рон, трубку брать, вежливо просить представиться и заверить, что передашь их сообщение адресату, в электронку пока не лезь, – на ходу бросил медведь своей возможной замене, мысленно желая парню терпения.</p><p>– Понял, – отрапортовал парень. – Что-то ещё нужно? Кроме общения с шефом, когда приедет поставщик, разумеется.</p><p>– Мы всё подготовили к этой встрече. Можешь пока почитать, – Бьёрн достал папку с уставом, должностными инструкциями и прочими подобными документами, – лишним не будет. Я ушёл. Когда вернусь, отпущу тебя на обед.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Рон тут же открыл папку и принялся изучать новую информацию, а медведь прихватил свои вещи и вышел.</p><p>Уже спускаясь по лестнице, Бьёрн подумал, что стоило отменить встречу с Элсом и заставить Чезаре разгребать проблемы, но он уже слишком привык решать сам, так что упустил момент.</p><p>Чез, неприязненно посмотрев на закрывшуюся за мишкой дверь, потёр переносицу, прихватил опустевшую чашку и вышел в приёмную.</p><p>– Рональд, – парень тут же поднял голову от каких-то бумаг, – когда приедет поставщик, сразу пригласи его в кабинет без лишних уточнений, – Рон молча кивнул, чтобы лишний раз не раздражать и без того взвинченное с утра начальство, и Чезаре снова скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Рональд вполне справился со своим заданием и явно произвел благоприятное впечатление на гостя, по крайней мере в кабинет к Чезаре Элс вошёл с улыбкой.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – ещё услышал довольно радушное приветствие шефа парень, и дверь аккуратно закрылась, чтобы снова открыться почти через час, выпуская уже обоих мужчин – поставщик вежливо попрощался и ушёл, а Чез, опустив на стол секретаря подписанный экземпляр соглашения, направился к кофеварке.</p><p>– Я понимаю, что вы в состоянии сами приготовить себе кофе, – спокойно сказал Рон – кого другого он уже начал бы подкалывать, но не этого мужчину, – но, может, лучше я? Или Бьёрн ошибся, когда говорил, какой напиток вы предпочитаете, и он пришёлся вам не по вкусу?</p><p>Чезаре обернулся и смерил парня взглядом.</p><p>– Не ошибся, – и после короткой паузы: – Что ж, не буду мешать, – и отошёл на шаг.</p><p>– Вот и отлично, – Рональдо коротко улыбнулся: ну, не умел он строить из себя взрослого и серьёзного, во всяком случае, постоянно, слишком лёгким и жизнерадостным был его нрав, – через пару минут всё будет готово.</p><p>Чез опустился на стул для посетителей и задумчиво посмотрел на споро занимавшегося делом парня.</p><p>– Рональд, а где тебя Бьёрн нашёл-то, да ещё и защищает с таким пылом?</p><p>Парень явно смутился и буркнул:</p><p>– В кафе он меня нашёл, – прежде чем Чез успел что-то сказать, он поспешно добавил: – То есть ему меня дядя рекомендовал, он с вашей фирмой сотрудничает, я после окончания колледжа всё никак не могу найти себе нормальное место, опыта нет, и это никого не устраивает, а Бьёрн предложил попробовать. А он правда меня защищает? – Рон почти сразу понял, что с последним вопросом он вот очень сильно промахнулся. – Простите, – выдал он и вновь сосредоточился на кофеварке.</p><p>– Дядя, – протянул Чезаре, наконец поняв, кого же ему парень напоминает. – Келейб, да? – Рональд невнятно угукнул. – Понятно теперь. Да не дёргайся ты так, я не кусаюсь, – Чез помолчал и продолжил: – И ещё. Секретарь – конечно, лицо компании, но, думаю, ты же понимаешь, что от тебя требуется не только умение улыбаться, встречать гостей и варить кофе?</p><p>Парень обжёг его возмущённым взглядом, но быстро взял себя в руки и спокойно ответил:</p><p>– Я знаю.</p><p>– Вот и отлично, – как бы Чезаре ни относился к Бьёрну, тот никогда ему не лгал, так что, возможно, из парня и правда выйдет толк. Нужно только постараться не выводить мишку из себя, чтобы он не бросил компанию на произвол судьбы до окончания обещанных двух месяцев – первые же дни показали, что Чез без его подсказок не справится, слишком уж различались методы ведения дел в его прежней жизни и сейчас. Перед мужчиной опустилась полная чашка. – Спасибо, – Чезаре забрал её и вернулся к себе, на ходу отвечая на звонок – объявился бывший однокурсник с уточнением по обстановке будущего кабинета.</p><p>Бьёрн вернулся промокшим и злым, на вопросительный взгляд Рона только отмахнулся и отправил его на обед, даже посоветовал подходящее место. Только стоило тому выйти, как мужчина позволил себе недовольный рык и закопался бумаги: сейчас ему нужны были они, а не электронные копии.</p><p>Почти сразу из кабинета вышел Чез.</p><p>– На сегодня я всё, завтра постараюсь быть весь день, вроде удалось от всех отговориться, – проинформировал он.</p><p>Бьёрн с трудом сдержал желание послать его к бесам и одновременно напомнить, что не только он должен разгребать проблемы, но сдержался: всё же это было бы неуместно.</p><p>– Тебе моё благословение нужно?</p><p>– Было бы неплохо, но, пожалуй, я воздержусь от подобных просьб, – Чеза уже ждали, так что тратить время на препирательства ему откровенно не хотелось. – До завтра.</p><p>Медведь пробурчал что-то, больше напоминающее пожелание проваливать, чем прощание, и вновь вернулся к своему занятию.</p><p>Остаток для для Чезаре прошёл довольно суматошно. Замеры и обсуждение, какую именно мебель он хочет видеть в кабинете в новом доме и деловой ужин и роль буфера между двумя с трудом переваривающими друг друга людьми – Чез поймал себя на мысли, что выглядит это довольно неприглядно, а ведь они с Бьёрном ведут себя не лучше. Странно, но после смерти отца его как будто немного отпустило, словно вместе с родителем в могилу ушла большая часть ненависти к медведю, заменившему Чарльзу разочаровавшего его сына.</p><p>На фоне этих мыслей Чезаре долго не мог уснуть, вспоминая последние полтора десятка лет, снова раздражаясь и успокаиваясь, обвиняя и оправдывая, поэтому неудивительно, что с утра он выглядел не лучшим образом.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – мрачно поздоровался Чез, входя в приёмную в начале девятого.</p><p>– Если ты так считаешь, – сегодня явно не ему одному не удалось толком выспаться.</p><p>– Здравствуйте. Кофе? – Рональд сегодня старался держаться чуть дальше от Бьёрна, да и вообще создавалось ощущение, что они только что повздорили, или просто парень не хотел портить чужое и без того не очень хорошее настроение.</p><p>– Не откажусь, – после секундного раздумья ответил Чезаре, и так уже выпивший две чашки, чтобы быть в относительно адекватном состоянии. – У нас какие-то проблемы? – уже Бьёрну.</p><p>Медведь ответил ему совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.</p><p>– У нас всегда проблемы и авралы, как бы мы ни старались, как бы ни продумывали каждый шаг, но мы работаем с людьми и их вкусами, так что… – мужчина пожал плечами и вновь сосредоточил свое внимание на мониторе компьютера. – Пей свой кофе, Рон принесет тебе короткую сводку вместе с почтой.</p><p>Чез не стал больше ничего уточнять и молча ушёл к себе, спустя пару минут Рональд действительно принёс всё необходимое и тихо вышел.</p><p>К концу недели Чезаре начал потихоньку привыкать к бешеному ритму работы компании – медведь оказался прав на все сто, некоторые клиенты меняли планы и требования чуть ли не по велению левой пятки, и всем нужно было угодить и при постараться убедить, что они – не боги и не могут всё сделать мгновенно. Тут весьма пригодилось умение Чеза забалтывать собеседника и аккуратно подводить к мысли, что решение принято им самим, а не кем-то подсказано, но выматывался мужчина после таких бесед капитально. Бьёрн разруливал ситуации с поставщиками, потихоньку перекладывая свои обязанности на Рональда и Чезаре, твёрдо решив не дожидаться окончания запланированных двух месяцев – Рон быстро учился, а Чез, как ни старался вести себя корректно, иногда срывался на резкие высказывания в адрес оборотня, да и необходимость отвлекаться на звонки и встречи из «прежней жизни» обоим не добавляла хорошего настроения. На самом деле это и было основной точкой преткновения, потому что упоминаний Чарльза оба, словно договорившись, старались избегать.</p><p>В пятницу незадолго до окончания рабочего дня Рональд, привыкший к разговорам на повышенных тонах за стеной, лишь едва уловимо поморщился, когда мужчины особенно разошлись, и на усталый вопрос Бьёрна, чуть позже вышедшего из кабинета и практически швырнувшего на стол пачку документов, не передумал ли парень здесь работать, только фыркнул:</p><p>– Я посмотрел свой будущий трудовой договор, слишком заманчиво, разве может простой официант от такого отказаться?</p><p>Бьёрн невесело хмыкнул:</p><p>– Я бы отказался, лучше уж с подносом бегать или молотком махать. В понедельник первым делом к кадровику, что дальше, уже знаешь и без моих подсказок. И запомни, ты – простой секретарь, твоя задача – приготовить кофе, письма, расписание, – медведь криво улыбнулся, – ты не должен ничего решать, для решений здесь есть вон тот человек в кабинете. Понял, парень?</p><p>– Вроде да.</p><p>– Вот и молодец.</p><p>А в кабинете Чезаре стоял у окна, вцепившись пальцами в подоконник, и старательно размеренно дышал, успокаиваясь. Чёртов медведь. Они знакомы уже больше пятнадцати лет, и все годы Чез не мог спокойно находиться рядом с ним: Бьёрн вызывал самые разные эмоции – наверное, все возможные, кроме холодного равнодушия. Мужчина прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза. Как же его всё это достало…</p><p>Раздавшийся звонок телефона заставил тихо, но ёмко выругаться, и Чезаре, кое-как взяв себя в руки, нехотя ответил: судя по имени абонента на экране, планы на вечер снова придётся перекраивать.</p><p>Через полтора месяц аработы Чез порядком осунулся, всё чаще отказывал знакомым в просьбах устроить встречу с кем-нибудь и уже почти не ругался с Бьёрном – не было ни сил, ни желания: медведь планомерно избавлялся от своих прежних обязанностей, перекладывая их обратно на главу компании и его секретаря. А ещё Чезаре, дождавшись отчёта об изготовлении заказанной в новый кабинет мебели, затеял переезд в завещанный ему дом, и это тоже требовало времени и сил – он и не заметил, что так оброс вещами, от которых не хотелось избавляться.</p><p>Последнюю на неделе планёрку Чез полностью провёл сам, медведь даже не участвовал в ней – несколько демонстративно, как показалось Чезу, остался в приемной, с кем-то мило беседуя по телефону, и разговор явно был не деловым. Чезаре справился: он уже не путал имена и термины, к его решениям теперь прислушивались не только из вежливости, и вместе с тем с ним стали спорить, доказывать, приводить доводы. В первый раз мужчину это несколько смутило, но потом он понял, что это ещё один своеобразный признак признания, и перестал заморачиваться.</p><p>Оставшуюся часть дня Бьёрн так же маячил в приёмной, наблюдая за Рональдом – тому уже не было необходимости подсказывать, какие документы где лежат и к кому по какому вопросу обратиться. Парень действительно оказался настоящей находкой – Чеза не раздражал, посетителей радовал, на рабочем месте поддерживал порядок и с документами обращался очень аккуратно.</p><p>– Я сегодня уйду раньше, – прочитав пришедшее сообщение, сказал Бьёрн Рону.</p><p>– Свидание? – фыркнул тот. Парень всё же попробовал подкатить к наставнику, но тот весьма умело перевёл всё в шутку, после которой последние ростки неловкости ушли, а вот шутки остались.</p><p>– Завидуешь? – медведь больше не таскал с собой бесконечное количество бумаг на выходные – не то чтобы в этом совсем отпала необходимость, просто Бьёрн решил для себя, что не будет так надрываться, когда есть тот, кто действительно должен этим заниматься.</p><p>– Ревную, – рассмеялся Рон.</p><p>– Ревнуй молча, и если до конца рабочего дня что-то случится… Не звони мне. Вообще не звони до понедельника. Хороших выходных.</p><p>– И тебе, Бьёрн. Желаю удачи на свидании!</p><p>Оборотень только отмахнулся: если бы это было оно. Со своими делами он разобрался только к вечеру.</p><p>Ближе к десяти, сидя за столиком в полутемном баре и слушая, как супруг сестры и его друзья жалуются на жизнь, он думал о том, что, возможно, свидание действительно было бы весьма кстати. Он уже очень давно не заводил серьёзных отношений, потому что единственный, кого он когда-то любил, сделал всё, чтобы это чувство стало запретным. Но сейчас прошлое стоило забыть, ведь у него впереди целая новая жизнь – с теми деньгами, что оставил Чарльз, можно придирчиво выбирать новую работу, а то и вовсе какое-то время жить в своё удовольствие, осталось только вспомнить, как это – не вставать каждое утро, не облачаться в костюм, который спустя столько лет перестал казаться неудобным, и не посвящать весь день трудному, но всё же любимому делу. Бьёрн мысленно одернул себя – так и до воспоминаний о Чарльзе осталось недолго – и сделал глоток воды с лимоном, заставляя себя вслушиваться в оживленный разговор за столом.</p><p>Для Чезаре вечер был долгожданным освобождением – он с утра чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и только умение держать лицо помогло ему провести этот день как обычно, мужчина был в глубине души даже благодарен Бьёрну за то, что тот почти не показывался ему на глаза, да и ушёл рано. Предупредив Рональда, что со следующей недели можно будет приглашать потенциальных клиентов в новый офис, чтобы своими глазами увидеть дом, который восстановили работающие в их компании мастера, Чез попрощался с секретарём до понедельника и вызвал себе такси. Уже через полчаса мужчина сидел за столиком в одном из баров старого города и старался напиться, заглушая некстати всколыхнутые воспоминания. Алкоголь справлялся неплохо, во всяком случае, сознание мутил, а большего и ждать не стоило.</p><p>В какой-то момент Чезаре, проводив взглядом официанта, дополнившего его заказ, с некоторым изумлением понял, что совсем недалеко сидит компания мужчин, среди которых был и Бьёрн.</p><p>– О, а вот и мишка, – себе под нос заметил Чез, покачивая стакан, позвякивавший льдинками в нём. – Интересно, учует ли, как бывало раньше, или тут слишком много народу?</p><p>Не учуял. Едва ли забыл запах, всё же они достаточно много времени проводили рядом, скорее, просто не принюхивался, слишком занятый теми, кто сидит рядом – разговор был весьма живым, мужчины то и дело начинали смеяться. Чезаре, криво улыбаясь, продолжал пить и наблюдать, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро, последние месяцы и события давно минувших дней.</p><p>Спустя какое-то время Бьёрн нервно растрепал волосы, что-то сказал сидящему рядом с ним мужчине, при этом прижавшись достаточно близко, и решительно поднялся, без какого-либо промедления или сомнений направляясь прямо к Чезу.</p><p>– Ему хватит, – медведь жестом отправил официанта прочь и без спроса устроился напротив Чезаре. – Есть причина для пребывания в таком состоянии? – с лёгким, уже почти привычным презрением уточнил он.</p><p>– И тебе добрый вечер, – спокойно ответил Чезаре, по-прежнему болтавший остатками жидкости в стакане. – Есть. Я с отцом пообщался.</p><p>– Тебя чем здесь накачивают? – Бьёрн постарался сдержаться, не злиться: мало ли что пришло в голову Чезу, что он хотел этим сказать. – Забористая наркота, однако.</p><p>– Да при чём тут наркота? – мужчина искренне рассмеялся. – Он мне приснился сегодня. Сначала сказал, что я молодец, потому что пытаюсь разобраться в делах, а потом отчитал, как первокурсника, за то, что с тобой так и не помирился, как он надеялся. И на закуску выдал, что я всё же не безнадёжен, потому что хоть внук у него удался.</p><p>– Внук? – удивился Бьёрн: вот уж чего он никак не ожидал услышать, так чего-то подобного. – Надеюсь, это тоже лишь часть сна?</p><p>– Как ни странно, нет, – покачал головой в такт своему стакану Чез. – Это, конечно, тайна, отец о нём узнал всего год назад и тоже молчал, думаю, и ты не будешь трепаться… Брайану восемь недавно исполнилось, он умный пацан и дико похож на деда в его возрасте.</p><p>– Как ребёнок может быть тайной? – удивился Бьёрн и тут же оборвал себя: ни к чему вмешиваться. – Впрочем, не думаю, что меня это должно касаться.</p><p>– А вот так, – словно и не услышав вторую фразу, ответил Чезаре. – Заморочки сильных мира сего, не я один не хотел ни в чём не зависеть от воли родителей. У сына фамилия матери, я согласно договору имею право дать Брайану свою только после его совершеннолетия, если он того пожелает. Сейчас мне позволено лишь регулярно с ним видеться, и у нас довольно тёплые отношения, потому что я не хочу повторять ошибок Чарльза, мне своих собственных хватает.</p><p>Бьёрн внимательно посмотрел на Чеза, пытаясь понять, зачем, собственно, ему это было сказано. Чтобы в очередной раз пройтись по тому, каким никудышным отцом, по мнению собеседника, был Чарльз, или он просто слишком разоткровенничался из-за выпитого? Медведь постарался убедить себя, что его не касается всё это – чужая жизнь, чужой ребёнок, чужие проблемы, как и сам Чезаре, если уж на то пошло.</p><p>– Что ж, поздравляю.</p><p>– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Чез, допив содержимое своего стакана и махнув проходившему мимо официанту – уже другому, не тому, которого отослал медведь.</p><p>– Тебе хватит, Чез, – припечатал Бьёрн, тут же ловя взгляд официанта и качая головой. Парень весьма понятливо кивнул в ответ, хотя едва ли Чезаре это заметил.</p><p>– Почему это? Хочу ненадолго забыться. Во-первых, я до чёрта устал, во-вторых, снова разочаровал Чарльза, в-третьих, ты постоянно маячишь рядом, и я уже не знаю, чего больше хочу – получить удар в челюсть за какую-то резкую фразу в твой адрес, или чтобы ты меня хотя бы поцеловал, – Чез говорил тихо и не очень внятно, да и взгляд отвёл, но Бьёрн всё отлично понял.</p><p>– У тебя просто талант упускать нужное время для правильных слов, – медведь мог бы облить собеседника презрением, мог бы действительно врезать, но правда была в том, что от последних слов в душе снова воспряла, казалось бы, напрочь затоптанная надежда. – Поднимайся, Чез, и поехали. Утром у тебя будет болеть голова, и вот тогда я буду готов обсудить с тобой и поцелуи, и мордобой.</p><p>– Утром ты снова сделаешь вид, что я – пустое место, как тогда, четырнадцать лет назад, – покачал головой Чезаре, – проходили уже. Тогда мне не хватило соображения хотя бы попытаться извиниться, а потом было уже поздно – проклятая фамильная гордость. Да и я, когда протрезвею, скорее всего, пожалею об этом разговоре.</p><p>– Зачем тогда ты это говоришь, если знаешь, что будешь жалеть? – Бьёрн попытался поймать взгляд Чезаре, стараясь понять, что прячется за хмелем. – Ты сам сказал, что прошло четырнадцать лет, это большой срок, и за эти годы между нами встало гораздо больше, чем та ссора, слишком много мы наговорили и сделали.</p><p>– Знаю, но ты через пару недельд окончательно исчезнешь из моей жизни, так что считай это исповедью.</p><p>– Я бы предпочёл считать пьяным бредом, так проще.</p><p>– Лучше бы мне снова ты приснился, чем Чарльз, – Чезаре всё же со вздохом поднялся, чуть пошатнувшись. – Поехали. Я уже неделю живу в том доме, что он мне завещал, кстати, адрес ты знаешь.</p><p>– Не думал, что ты туда всё же переедешь, – покачал головой Бьёрн и, махнув на прощание оставленному за столиком деверю и его друзьям, пошёл следом за Чезом, надеясь, что тот всё же удержится на ногах, – не твой стиль, насколько я помню.</p><p>– Всё дурость юношеская, – отмахнулся тот, снова пошатнувшись, но вовремя уцепившись за косяк дверного проёма, который они проходили, – и действия в пику Чарльзу, я привык к модерну, но не особо его люблю. А этот дом… В нём уютно, хоть и места для одного многовато. О, уже ночь совсем, и опять этот чёртов туман, – посетовал Чезаре, выйдя на улицу и глотнув свежего воздуха.</p><p>– Здесь почти всегда туман, и ты это знаешь. Пошли, не стоит стоять на холоде.</p><p>Бьёрн не особо торопясь направился к своей машине, которую пришлось бросить почти у соседнего перекрёстка – в старом городе всегда было плохо с парковками. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Чезаре следует за ним: он слышал каждый его весьма нетвёрдый шаг. Да, не таким оборотень видел конец недели, среди прочего в нём совершенно отсутствовал пьяный Чез со своими откровениями и снами. Чезаре же брёл следом, глядя на массивную фигуру впереди, и улыбался краем рта: чем бы ни руководствовался Бьёрн, предлагая помочь добраться домой, ещё какое-то время медведь будет рядом, а уж сдержаться и не переругиваться с недавних пор у них иногда даже выходит.</p><p>– Чуть шустрее, Чез, – Бьёрн уже стоял у двери машины. Туман холодными почти невесомыми каплями забирался под воротник, в такую погоду только в шкуре и ходить, не подходит она для человеческого обличья. Машина толком не прогрелась, но, во всяком случае, в ней было не так влажно, всё лучше, чем на улице. – Тебе действительно понравился тот дом? – тихо спросил Бьёрн, дожидаясь, пока индикатор температуры дойдет до нужного уровня.</p><p>– Да, – Чезаре расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья и расфокусированным взглядом смотрел куда-то в никуда. – Личное убежище. Предложил бы и тебе там обосноваться, места хватит, но, боюсь, в ответ ты меня пошлёшь дальше, чем я смогу себе представить.</p><p>– Ты, кажется, забыл, что я оборотень, – покачал головой Бьёрн, вновь не зная, как реагировать на его слова: когда-то, словно бы в другой жизни, он был бы очень рад, если бы ему предложили остаться рядом, но что он чувствовал сейчас, понять не получалось, – я никогда не смогу считать убежищем какую-либо постройку. Но твои предки сотворили нечто действительно прекрасное, Чарльз правильно сделал, что решил его восстановить.</p><p>Чез устало прикрыл глаза и какое-то время молчал.</p><p>– Ты же не в лесополосе постоянно обитаешь, – наконец хмыкнул он, не став говорить, что рядом с домом есть прекрасный, пусть местами и заросший парк. – Всё, затыкаюсь, я и правда переборщил с алкоголем, несколько месяцев трезвой жизни даром не прошли.</p><p>– Не постоянно, но почти всё последнее время и особенно ночи я предпочитаю проводить в другой ипостаси, – отчего-то решил поделиться Бьёрн, наконец трогая машину с места. В старом городе всё казалось достаточно близко, но в их случае, как назло, придется ехать вокруг из-за наличия на пути нескольких запрещающих знаков.</p><p>– Холода и горе, – едва слышно заметил Чезаре, – я знаю… – и сжал губы в тонкую линию, чтобы не выдать ещё что-нибудь неуместное, и так этот вечер вышел слишком откровенным.</p><p>– Не нужно, Чез, – Бьёрн покачал головой, не думая о том, что у его собеседника, вообще-то, глаза закрыты, и он не увидит этого жеста, – не хочу сейчас с тобой ругаться, а если продолжим развивать эту тему, то именно это и произойдет.</p><p>Чезаре промолчал, слушая рокот мотора и признавая правоту медведя: ругаться не хотелось, да и что им теперь делить? Прошлое прошлому, а что до его желаний – переживёт, не мальчик.</p><p>– Не спи, – раздался тихий голос оборотня. – Или ты рассчитывал, что я тебя на руках буду в дом заносить?</p><p>– Такого и в лучшие времена не хотелось, что уж про сейчас говорить, – беззлобно фыркнул Чез. – Я не сплю, просто мне хорошо, – мужчина всё-таки неохотно открыл глаза. – Спасибо, что довёз, – и он выбрался из машины, всё ещё пошатываясь.</p><p>– Лоб себе разобьёшь, – Бьёрн почти сразу оказался рядом, ухватил за локоть, помогая стоять ровнее. – Давай уже доведу, а то и правда убьёшься.</p><p>– Не хотелось бы… – в отличие от Чарльза в его последние месяцы, Чезаре на подобный жест помощи отреагировал с благодарностью, опёршись на подставленную руку, и только поняв, что твёрдо стоит на ногах, не спеша пошёл дальше, по-прежнему чувствуя крепкую хватку. – Пожалуй, до мордобоя лучше не доводить, силы у тебя немерено.</p><p>– Что за мысли бродят в твоей голове? – буркнул оборотень. – Мне, конечно, иногда хочется тебе хорошенько врезать, но я всегда помню, что сильнее, так что даже не думай об этом.</p><p>– Не могу, – близость дома и понимание, что Бьёрн уйдёт буквально через несколько минут, вкупе с развязавшим язык алкоголем сделали своё пагубное дело, и Чез неожиданно даже для себя выдал: – Я, кстати, так и не смог ни под кого лечь за все эти годы, хотя предложения были, всё с тобой мысленно сравнивал.</p><p>– Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – с отчётливыми паузами между словами спросил Бьёрн, у которого от этого признания в голове словно сверхновая взорвалась, и он на одних инстинктах притянул мужчину вплотную. – Чезаре, ты понимаешь вообще, чем может закончиться этот разговор?</p><p>– Я, кажется, уже говорил, что сам не знаю, чего больше от тебя хочу, – Чез снова прикрыл глаза, ловя момент – так давно он не чувствовал тепла именно этих рук и тела, пусть и через все слои одежды.</p><p>– Но от драки ты вроде решил отказаться… – немного насмешливо протянул Бьёрн: он был слишком трезв и слишком в своём уме для подобного разговора, но и Чез стоял так близко, что всё это становилось лишь отговоркой. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты с утра пожалел, что не смог отказаться от альтернативы.</p><p>– Лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем не сделать и пожалеть, – Чезу было уже наплевать на холод и туман, соображение рядом с медведем, как и много лет назад, начало работать с перебоями. Мужчина аккуратно, чтобы случайно не вырвать локоть из чужих пальцев, повернулся, прижался к широкой груди, благо распахнутое пальто позволяло не дышать влажной шерстью, и свободной рукой обхватил Бьёрна за талию. – Какой же ты… – прозвучало совсем невнятно.</p><p>– Какой? – поддразнил оборотень, но без сомнений обнял, почти бережно придерживая за плечи.</p><p>Чезаре открыл было уже рот, чтобы ответить, но одёрнул себя: даже опьянение не смогло бы послужить оправданием, вырвись у него подобные слова. Мужчина едва слышно вздохнул, поднял голову, посмотрев прямо в снова почти звериные глаза Бьёрна в неверном свете фонарей у дорожки, и замер. Оборотень хмыкнул: трудно сдерживаться, когда тебя почти умоляют о поцелуе, особенно если до сих пор помнишь, как это было, но всё же он позволил себе лишь короткое прикосновение.</p><p>– Ты замёрз.</p><p>– Иду, – Чез со вздохом отстранился, Бьёрн не стал его удерживать.</p><p>Мужчина, нетвёрдо ступая, пошёл к дому, до крыльца которого оставалось совсем немного. Проследив, что Чезаре благополучно скрылся за дверью, оборотень ещё с минуту постоял, прислушиваясь к происходящему, чтобы в случае чего успеть прийти на помощь, но услышал лишь тихие шаги да ещё один прерывистый вздох.</p><p>Резким движением уже в который раз растрепав волосы, Бьёрн поспешил к машине. Домой, перекинуться и не думать о произошедшем. До понедельника – уж точно.</p><p>Чез, добредя до своей комнаты, рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь, и уставился в потолок. Душу раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, он был благодарен Бьёрну за то, что тот повёл себя по-джентельменски, иначе не скажешь, и позволил им обоим сохранить лицо, а с другой – как же хотелось, чтобы этот вечер не заканчивался вот так, простым разговором и подобным прощанием.</p><p>Когда-то они вообще мало говорили, наверное, в этом и была основная проблема – бурлящие через край эмоции и отсутствие желания подробно знать про жизнь того, кто эти эмоции вызывает. Чезаре никогда не забудет, как был удивлён, увидев любовника на пороге дома отца, а когда он понял, что Бьёрн и есть тот самый помощник, на которого, если верить слухам, половина фирмы и сам Чарльз почти молились, то знатно психанул, потому что такого предательства никак не ожидал. В тот день они впервые поругались: для Чеза собственные отношения с отцом были весьма больным местом, он посчитал, что оборотень слишком зависим от одобрения Чарльза, что ему нравится вот такая роль то ли приемного сына, то ли правой руки, и категорический отказ Бьёрна поменять работу – медведю, как спустя несколько лет узнал Чез, она была просто необходима, его никто не мог поддержать финансово – лишь подлил масла в огонь: вся нежность и, чтоб ей, любовь ушли на второй план, оставив только горькую обиду. Бьёрн, стоило отдать ему должное, попытался объясниться, он всегда был более спокойным и менее склонным к конфликтам, но Чезаре в силу юности и дурости характера был слишком зациклен на собственной боли, так что и слушать ничего не захотел. А дальше были годы искусственно взращённой почти ненависти и постоянных попыток как можно больнее поддеть, сделать так, чтобы плохо было не только себе самому. Чез понимал, что ведёт себя, мягко говоря, не совсем нормально, но Бьёрн в пределах его видимости, особенно рядом с Чарльзом, по-прежнему заставлял отключаться любое критическое мышление, и мужчина ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>Чезаре в очередной раз вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Лучше уж выспаться, кто знает, какие ему сегодня сны будут сниться?</p><p>Утро понедельника для Рональда началось с крайнего удивления: когда он пришёл, в приёмной уже был Чезаре, неспешно нажимавший кнопки на кофеварке, но поразил секретаря не столько ранний приход шефа, сколько его изменившийся внешний вид – строгий костюм вместо обычного удобного, хоть и стильного наряда, и больше чем наполовину состриженные волосы.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – спокойно поприветствовал его Чез.</p><p>– Здравствуйте, – парень привычно улыбнулся и, не сдержавшись, добавил: – У вас всё в порядке?</p><p>– В относительном. Вот, решил имидж сменить, говорят, помогает психологически настроиться на перемены в жизни, – так же спокойно ответил Чезаре, наблюдая за работой техники и, переведя взгляд на секретаря, неожиданно усмехнулся: – Не нравлюсь теперь?</p><p>– Вы мне и раньше не нравились… Ой, – Рон понял, какую глупость сморозил, а Чез только хмыкнул. – В смысле, нравились, конечно, но не… В общем, вы сами поняли!</p><p>– Лучше бы к психологу сходил, толку больше, чем от стрижки, – выдал тихо появившийся в дверях Бьёрн. Он с трудом заставил себя сегодня прийти: после недавнего разговора медведь так и не смог определиться, как же вести себя с Чезом, чего тот всё-таки хотел и что он сам готов был дать.</p><p>– Был я там, не понравилось, – Чезаре пожал плечами и забрал свою кружку. – Ничего принципиально нового не сказали, а постоянно посещать мозгоправа, чтобы мне помогли что-то поменять в отношении к жизни и некоторым людям, нет и не было никакой возможности.</p><p>– Как скажешь, – Бьёрн не был удивлён словам Чезаре, на самом деле он ожидал чего-то подобного. – Рональд, хватит греть уши, – насмешливо прикрикнул медведь на помощника, – время идёт, а ты даже с почтой ещё не начал разбираться. Я сегодня не собираюсь задерживаться, – после того, как Рон вдохновился и занялся своими прямыми обязанностями, негромко, для них двоих сказал Бьёрн. – Если честно, я вообще подумываю о том, чтобы появляться здесь только при необходимости, – он сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы решиться на следующие слова, но всё же продолжил: – Нам пора отпустить прошлое и друг друга, не находишь? Недавний разговор доказал, что у нас до сих пор это не получилось.</p><p>– И не получится, – ровно заметил Чез, говоря совсем тихо – Рон, уже вовсю щёлкавший клавишами и шуршащий листами, слов не разберёт, а слух у медведя был отличный. – Но сейчас не время и не место для выяснения, так что давай вернёмся к этому вопросу ближе к концу недели, хорошо?</p><p>– Это не меняет того, что я не хочу здесь находиться, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.</p><p>Чезаре после короткого раздумья кивнул, признавая правоту медведя, как бы ни хотелось возразить:</p><p>– Конечно.</p><p>– Я рад, что ты это спокойно воспринял. Рональд, письма, – громче добавил Бьёрн: он собирался проверить всё, что сделает парень, а потом со спокойной душой покинуть это место. Если подумать, то он уже очень давно не был у матери.</p><p>– Спокойно, как же, – себе под нос буркнул Чез и ушёл в кабинет, чтобы не было соблазна ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё: за выходные он, конечно, много о чём успел подумать и проанализировать, но сердцу, да и телу тоже, не прикажешь.</p><p>Бьёрн сделал вид, что ничего не услышал, так явно было лучше сейчас, и принялся гонять Рональда по тому, что тот должен сделать за этот день.</p><p>Суббота выдалась на редкость спокойной, и после обеда Чез, всю неделю честно старавшийся не думать о практически не появлявшемся в офисе медведе, при необходимости консультирующим по телефону и почте, не выдержал и, на всякий случай одевшись потеплее, поехал в гости.</p><p>Дом, в котором жил Бьёрн, «порадовал» тишиной в ответ на стук в дверь, и Чезаре, закрыв машину, не спеша пошёл в сторону парка рядом – может, мишка снова заглушает душевную боль пребыванием в облике зверя? Да и вообще, просто прогуляться не помешает.</p><p>Он едва зашёл за первые деревья, когда увидел перед собой крупного чёрного медведя с белым пятном на груди, явно не очень довольного чужим присутствием.</p><p>– Обычно люди предупреждают о своем визите, – Бьёрн почти мгновенно перетёк в человеческую форму, – банальная вежливость, знаешь ли. Ты что-то хотел?</p><p>– Я не по работе, – пожал плечами Чез. – Поговорить хотел и извиниться. Выслушаешь?</p><p>– Пойдём в дом, – Бьёрн словно перегорел, хотя при первых словах Чезаре глаза его весьма недобро блеснули, – там хотя бы не так холодно.</p><p>– Пойдём, – Чезаре не стал спорить с несколько раздражённым его визитом медведем и не спеша пошёл обратно.</p><p>На пороге Бьёрн замешкался: он не приводил сюда гостей и прекрасно понимал, что домом в полном смысле этого слова это место не выглядит, но отказываться и тащить Чеза в какое-нибудь кафе было бы глупо.</p><p>– Проходи на кухню. Это прямо.</p><p>Чезаре с некоторым любопытством огляделся, стараясь не демонстрировать это слишком явно, и направился в нужное помещение.</p><p>Бьёрн не особо торопясь занялся приготовлением чая, радуясь про себя, что хотя бы кухня обставлена более-менее нормально, но и не спешил начинать разговор: в конце концов, это Чез пришёл к нему, а не наоборот.</p><p>– В юности я больше всего хотел, чтобы отец мной гордился, – начал Чезаре свою неловкую исповедь. – Учился на выбранной им специальности, подрабатывал на стройке, выполнял его мелкие поручения, старался в точности выполнять полученные задания… Но похвалу получал редко: для отца отличная работа была чем-то обычным, а вот промахи – поводом отчитать и буквально ткнуть носом в ошибки. Конечно, это раздражало и заставляло прикладывать ещё больше усилий, но всё равно получать не благодарность, а лишь ровное: «Я в тебе не сомневался», – в ответ, предлагать что-то своё и обнаруживать выстраданный проект в стопке забытых со временем бумаг. Чарльз считал, что всё в порядке, а на мои попытки объяснить, что я не могу не получать никакой отдачи, лишь отмахивался, – Чез отпил немного чаю из поставленной перед ним чашки и продолжил: – Летом после второго курса я познакомился с тобой, таким же молодым, но гораздо более серьёзным и при этом ничего от меня не требовавшим – ты даже не знал моей фамилии, а я не сразу понял, что ты оборотень, и влюбился без оглядки. Я даже с отцом в то время почти не конфликтовал, хватало одной мысли, что есть кто-то, кроме матери, для кого я важен не как наследник уважаемого человека, а просто так, сам по себе. Это был самый счастливый год в моей жизни… А потом выяснилось, что ты и есть тот самый хвалёный помощник отца, на которого он и половина компании надышаться не могут и которого я никогда не видел, потому что принципиально не заходил к Чарльзу в офис, – Чез криво усмехнулся. – Ты бы знал, какие дифирамбы он тебе пел и как я тебе завидовал и заочно ненавидел. До сих пор не знаю, почему не сопоставил график твоей работы и упоминаемое отцом имя, наверное, не хотел верить, что такое совпадение вообще возможно, – Чезаре снова помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Сейчас я понимаю, что мой ультиматум – или я, или работа на Чарльза – был, прямо скажем, не от большого ума, но тогда во мне говорили лишь обида на тебя и непонимание, что со мной не так, что отцу посторонний человек оказался важнее родного сына, честно старавшегося соответствовать его ожиданиям. Я решил, что так тому и быть, и пошёл своим путём – доучился, конечно, но на жизнь стал зарабатывать совсем другим способом, что стало ещё одним камнем преткновения: Чарльз как-то в запале сказал, что я ещё приползу к нему, оставшись ни с чем, и я всеми силами старался доказать, как же он не прав. Потом умерла мама, и мы отдалились друг от друга ещё больше, а ты окончательно стал незаменимым… – Чез посмотрел прямо на Бьёрна. – После смерти отца меня как будто отпустило, я осознал, что сотворил со своей жизнью, и теперь пытаюсь хоть что-то исправить. Я понимаю, что ты вправе послать меня куда подальше, но всё же хочу извиниться за все те слова, что говорил в твой адрес – я так и не смог забыть того, что между нами было, и просто хотел видеть в твоих глазах что угодно, кроме равнодушия. Прости, если сможешь.</p><p>– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, – честно признался Бьёрн, у которого от этой покаянной речи в душе всё перевернулось. – Ты даже не представляешь, чем был для меня тогда, и если бы дело было только во мне, я бы выбрал тебя, твоё общество, но сейчас понимаю, что всё только к лучшему. Не пойми превратно, но тот, кто ставит подобные условия тому, кому признался в любви… – он покачал головой. – Впрочем, теперь уже неважно, к тому же я не снимаю ответственности и с себя: нам вообще не стоило начинать встречаться, у людей и оборотней всё же слишком разные взгляды на мир, хотя тогда мне казалось, что всё получится. Чего ты хочешь, Чез? Только чтобы я простил тебя? За то, что случилось тогда, ты давно уже прощён.</p><p>– За то, что случилось тогда, – повторил Чезаре его слова, – я сам себя ещё не простил, но благодарен тебе за эти слова, мне стало чуть легче. И неделю назад я не лгал, я по тебе очень скучаю. Мы оба повзрослели, научились ценить то, что действительно важно, так, может, попробуем начать сначала? Сходим на свидание, узнаем о жизни друг друга вне работы… – несколько неуверенно предложил Чез, боясь, что внезапного хорошего отношения оборотня надолго не хватит.</p><p>Бьёрн прикрыл глаза, представляя, как это могло бы быть – они снова рядом, и можно, совершенно не ожидая сопротивления, обнять Чеза, поцеловать его, не говоря уж о большем, да просто быть с ним рядом.</p><p>– Ты действительно думаешь, что у нас получится?</p><p>– Я очень этого хочу, – тихо, но твёрдо ответил Чезаре, – и приложу все усилия, чтобы не повторить прежних ошибок и не натворить новых. Ты мне поможешь?</p><p>– У меня вроде получается тебе помогать, верно? – Бьёрн тихо усмехнулся.</p><p>– Продолжим в том же духе? Сегодня ещё не поздно сходить куда-нибудь, – Чез улыбнулся в ответ – искренне, без издёвки и сомнений, почти как когда-то давно.</p><p>– Клуб? Пафосный ресторан? – Бьёрн прекрасно представлял, в каких местах обычно бывает собеседник. – Надеюсь, всё же смогу уговорить тебя на что-то более спокойное.</p><p>– Ты издеваешься сейчас, да? По привычке, – хмыкнул Чезаре. – В старом городе есть куча тихих кафе, где вероятность встретить кого-то из моих многочисленных знакомых весьма невысока, не хочу снова окунаться в решение чужих проблем.</p><p>– Решил полностью оставить это? – Бьёрн видел, что в последнее время Чез почти не связывался со старыми знакомыми, но не спешил делать выводы.</p><p>– Стараюсь. Мне, конечно, ещё звонят по старой памяти, но большинство народу уже знает, что я сменил сферу деятельности, и не хочет лишний раз получать отказ. Так что насчёт кафе?</p><p>– Хорошо, давай попробуем.</p><p>Чез ещё раз улыбнулся и, допив чай, уточнил:</p><p>– Едем прямо сейчас или встречаемся на месте через пару часов? Я же оторвал тебя от прогулки.</p><p>– Если только тебе самому нужна пауза, а я всегда успею погулять ещё.</p><p>– Нет уж, а то ещё передумаешь. Едем?</p><p>– Хорошо, говори адрес.</p><p>Чезаре без возражений назвал нужную улицу, подумав, что предстоящее свидание будет самым настоящим, с высматриванием друг друга в зале и неловким началом разговора, и это ему нравится.</p><p>Кафе было тихим и небольшим, именно в таких любят встречаться парочки, и они, если честно, немного выбивались из этого типажа, хотя встреча и не выглядела официально. Хотя Чезу, если честно, на мнение немногочисленных окружающих о них двоих было плевать, он спокойно беседовал с сидевшим напротив Бьёрном, не пряча искреннего интереса и тепла в глазах, навёрстывая все годы разлуки, спрашивая и рассказывая сам. Неспешный разговор всё никак не заканчивался, за окном кафе уже стемнело, и света фонарей не было видно за хлещущим по земле дождем, а они всё ещё не спешили разойтись.</p><p>Если бы много лет назад оба с самого начала поступили так же… Но юность эгоистична и нетерпелива, так что, может, им как раз нужен был этот перерыв, пусть и не такой ценой? Все эти мысли фоном сквозили у Чеза, пока они одевались, засидевшись до самого закрытия кафе.</p><p>Выйдя под навес у входа и убедившись, что непогода утихать не собирается, мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на Бьёрна.</p><p>– До машин придётся почти бежать.</p><p>– Да уж, не хотелось бы долго находиться под ледяным дождем.</p><p>– До завтра? – Чезаре не хотелось прощаться, но они договорились не спешить, да и на завтрашнее раннее утро у него есть свои планы. Хотя от поцелуя, желательно не такого целомудренного, как неделю назад, он точно не откажется… Чез повернулся лицом к медведю и выжидающе посмотрел на него, едва заметно улыбаясь – тот был выше, а вешаться на шею, как когда-то давно, сейчас было бы неуместно.</p><p>– Очень прозрачный намёк, – рассмеялся Бьёрн, послушно целуя, но не позволяя себе при этом терять голову. – До завтра, – ещё одно короткое прикосновение к губам, и медведь поспешил к своей машине, вздрагивая от ледяных капель.</p><p>– Но сработало же, – Чезаре улыбнулся ему вслед, не торопясь делать то же самое. – Мда, до следующих выходных я точно не дотяну.</p><p>Мужчина ещё раз посмотрел на низко висящие тучи, поднял воротник повыше и быстрым шагом направился к припаркованному недалеко автомобилю – домой, вспоминать сегодняшний день и готовиться к завтрашнему.</p><p>А Бьёрн, удивляясь себе, не спешил менять облик и уходить в свой заросший парк – сегодня ему было поразительно спокойно и в человеческом теле.</p><p>На этот раз это был, скорее, ресторан, но не очень крупный и принимавший посетителей исключительно по предварительной записи. Чезу даже пришлось «тряхнуть стариной» и путём некоторых махинаций выторговать свободный столик на этот воскресный вечер – зал был разделён на отдельные ниши, в которых можно так удобно устроиться рядом со спутником или спутницей, и вышколенный официант и бровью не поведёт, если клиенты будут больше заняты друг другом, чем принесёнными яствами. Чезаре прекрасно понимал, как это выглядит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: оказывается, он дико, до подрагивающих от нетерпения пальцев соскучился по Бьёрну, по его спокойной силе, и теперь, получив разрешение на возможное возобновление прежних близких отношений, не хотел терять ни минуты. Медведь принял выбор места достаточно спокойно, но было заметно, что ему несколько неуютно, он привык к иным местам для встреч. Хотя едва ли можно было бы найти лучшее место для свидания.</p><p>Чез так же, как и вчера, продолжал расспрашивать Бьёрна о его жизни, так же рассказывал о своей, и мужчины находили всё новые и новые точки соприкосновения, понимая, что теперь их связывает не только физическое влечение, но и многое другое, пусть и различий хватало – всё же они изначально были непохожи друг на друга. Шли минуты, складываясь в часы, Чезаре сидел рядом с Бьёрном, обнимавшим его за плечи, и откровенно млел – тепло тела рядом, негромкий низкий голос, едва заметной вибрацией отдававшийся в груди, редкие, но такие желанные поцелуи…</p><p>После очередного Чез не выдержал и, не спеша отцепляться от медведя, тихо выдохнул, глядя прямо в почти звериные глаза:</p><p>– Может, продолжим в более подходящем месте?</p><p>– Хорошо, как скажешь, – согласился Бьёрн, тоже не скрывая своего нетерпения.</p><p>Чезаре, прерывисто вздохнув, прижался ближе, снова целуя своего медведя, желая добрать ощущений перед недолгой разлукой – им всё же ещё нужно было доехать до дома.</p><p>– Ко мне, – безапелляционно заявил Чез, наконец сев ровно и вызвав официанта, чтобы рассчитаться за ужин. – У тебя, конечно, тоже весьма интересно, но точно не сегодня.</p><p>– Интересно? Ты находишь? – рассмеялся Бьёрн: сейчас вполне можно было поговорить о подобной ерунде, не скрывая желания в глазах, а вот когда они наконец останутся одни…</p><p>– Ну да, – хмыкнул Чез. – Такая очаровательная неустроенность, как будто ты там только ночуешь, да и то не всегда, – мужчина, мельком глянув на счёт, вложил в папку нужные купюры и потянул медведя на выход. – Идём, куда ехать, ты знаешь.</p><p>– Знаю, – подхватил Бьёрн, уговаривая себя, что поцелуи посреди зала будут неуместны, к тому же скоро у него будет возможность получить много больше.</p><p>Путь до нужного дома оказался совсем коротким – может, поэтому тоже Чезаре и выбрал именно этот ресторан? – и вот мужчина уже отпирал замок, предвкушая прекрасное окончание вечера и чувствуя обжигающий взгляд стоявшего рядом Бьёрна.</p><p>– Моя комната на втором этаже, но я уже согласен на любую подходящую поверхность, – честно признался Чез, пропустив гостя вперёд и закрыв дверь за ними обоими. – Как же я по тебе скучал… – и наконец снова обнял, прижавшись так близко, словно хотел врасти в бывшего-будущего любовника.</p><p>– Ну нет, до второго этажа мы доберёмся, – с трудом вставляя слова между поцелуями, сказал Бьёрн, – я слишком многое хочу с тобой сделать…</p><p>– Тогда пошли, – на ходу снимая верхнюю одежду, путаясь в рукавах, потому что не хотел надолго отодвигаться от своего медведя, пробормотал Чезаре, одновременно увлекая его к лестнице.</p><p>Это было то ещё развлечение – сил оторваться друг от друга не находилось, и они умудрялись застрять на одной ступеньке на совершенно неприлично долгое время. В комнату мужчины ввалились уже без рубашек, оставив их где-то на перилах внизу – так было удобнее оставлять метки на коже, заявляя своё право на происходящее, впиваться пальцами до синяков от ногтей в широкие плечи, подставляя шею и губы под жадные поцелуи, чувствовать жар тела и лихорадочные ласки. А ещё Бьёрн вспомнил, что Чез не только весьма эмоционален, но и чувствительность у него на высоте, и наедине он не стесняется это демонстрировать, в свою очередь зная, что медведя это дополнительно заводит. В юности им частенько приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы никому не мешать, но сейчас в доме было пусто, а соседи – слишком далеко, и Чезаре дал себе волю.</p><p>Кровать, не рассчитанная на двойной вес, с жалобным скрипом прогнулась, но мужчин, занятым освобождением друг друга от последних деталей одежды, это ни капли не волновало, так что вскоре комната утонула в шорохах ткани, звуках поцелуев и прикосновений, просьбах и признаниях, стонах и гортанном рычании.</p><p>Прежде у них не очень получались разговоры в постели, особенно – хоть сколько-то серьёзные. Вот и сейчас, устроившись в объятиях друг друга, они молчали, вспоминая только что пережитые ощущения и гоня от себя более сложные вопросы.</p><p>– Останешься? – тихо спросил Чез через какое-то время. – Уже поздно, и там снова дождь.</p><p>– А здесь тепло и ты рядом? – фыркнул Бьёрн. – Останусь. Просто не знал, как об этом спросить.</p><p>– Прямо, – Чезаре негромко, чтобы не спугнуть момент, рассмеялся. – И я всё же предложу тебе присмотреться к этому дому и бывать здесь чаще.</p><p>– Это ты так намекаешь на переезд? Или хочешь похвастаться интерьером?</p><p>– Здешний интерьер ты уже видел, разве нет? Из нового только кабинет теперь обставлен, и ещё один портрет внизу появился, – мужчина устроился поудобнее, прижавшись чуть ближе. – Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты жил рядом, а не в получасе езды, к тому же тут и парк есть, но решать всё равно тебе.</p><p>– Чез, – с лёгким укором сказал оборотень, – парк общественный, так что обращаться там по меньшей мере неприлично, – Бьёрн замолчал, обдумывая только что услышанное. Жить вместе – желанно и в то же время страшно. Насколько их хватит? На всю жизнь, или вскоре всплывёт что-то из прошлого, и всё опять закончится скандалом? – Не торопи события, – сказал он в итоге. – И я догадываюсь, о чьём портрете ты говоришь.</p><p>– Угу, общественный, только там есть такие места, куда нормальные люди, а не психи вроде меня, не заглядывают, – фыркнул Чезаре. – Но ты прав, вернёмся к этому разговору позже.</p><p>– У нас есть правила, Чез, – чуть строже напомнил Бьёрн и тут же постарался объяснить: – Достаточно будет того, что я сам буду знать об их нарушении, ты же не хочешь нарушить мой душевный покой чем-то, кроме своей улыбки?</p><p>– Молчу-молчу, – не стал спорить тот и тут же, приподнявшись на локте, провокационно улыбнулся, хоть это и было плохо заметно в полумраке: – Значит, душевный покой? Готов искупить вину целиком и полностью, что нужно сделать?</p><p>– Позже я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, а пока можешь начать с поцелуя.</p><p>– Договорились, – и Чезаре с явным удовольствием выполнил эту просьбу, плавно перетёкшую в новую порцию ласк.</p><p>Внятных разговоров этим вечером больше не было – утомившиеся мужчины, наконец успокоившись, как-то незаметно уснули.</p><p>Утро выдалось тихим и тёмным – солнце явно не собиралось баловать сегодня своим присутствием. Начало недели, рабочий день, Чезаре нужно как можно скорее собраться, а Бьёрн не так давно хотел не появляться в офисе в этот день. Сейчас, глядя на с трудом открывающего глаза Чеза, оборотень сомневался в правильности того решения.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – наконец осознал себя в пространстве тот. – Так, понедельник, кофе покрепче, завтрак и на работу. Ты к себе потом? – чуть неуверенно уточнил Чезаре, вспоминая, что там у него запланировано на этот день.</p><p>Бьёрн улыбнулся и до того, как ответить, неспешно поцеловал разговорившегося с утра Чеза: он предпочитал более неторопливые пробуждения.</p><p>– Вот теперь доброе утро, – улыбнулся оборотень. – Приготовить тебе кофе и завтрак? И я не планировал сегодня появляться в офисе, к слову.</p><p>– Не откажусь, – Чезаре всё-таки поднялся, с удовольствием потянулся, демонстрируя в неверном утреннем свете следы бурно проведённого вечера, и добавил: – Но телефон у тебя всегда с собой, я помню. Что ж, не будем терять время.</p><p>– Не будем, – согласился Бьёрн.</p><p>К тому времени, как Чезаре, полностью одетый, спустился вниз, его уже ждал завтрак и неторопливо потягивающий травяной чай медведь.</p><p>– Ммм, я уже и забыл, как это приятно, когда о тебе заботятся, – Чез коротко благодарно приобнял Бьёрна за плечи и уселся на своё место. – Спасибо.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – оборотень с мягкой улыбкой следил, как Чез отпивает кофе, довольно прикрывая глаза, и думал, что это явно стоит невеликих, собственно, утренних хлопот.</p><p>Через полчаса мужчины уже были на улице – Чезаре запирал дверь, а Бьёрн задумчиво смотрел куда-то в пространство, прикидывая собственные планы на ближайшие дни.</p><p>– Без приглашения по-прежнему заходить не стоит? – Чез передёрнул плечами – утренняя прохлада не радовала – и спустился с крыльца.</p><p>– Вообще-то, я собирался приготовить тебе ещё и ужин, – фыркнул медведь, – здесь, в этом доме, так что это, наверное, мне стоит уточнять.</p><p>– О, – изумлённо посмотрел на него Чезаре. – Тогда возьми и сделай себе копию, а то я до сих пор не сподобился, – и протянул собеседнику резной ключ.</p><p>– У меня есть ключ, Чез, не такой красивый, конечно, но тоже подойдёт. Я собирался отдать, но всё время забывал, теперь, видимо, и не стоит?</p><p>– Не стоит, – мужчина облегчённо улыбнулся в ответ. – Тогда до вечера?</p><p>– До вечера. Поторопись, у тебя сегодня много важных встреч.</p><p>Чез только вздохнул и, поцеловав Бьёрна на прощание, направился к своей машине.</p><p>– Доброе утро, – Чез, широко улыбаясь, поздоровался с секретарём, уже бывшим на своём рабочем месте – он сортировал пришедшую почту.</p><p>– Судя по вам, оно действительно очень доброе, – улыбнулся в ответ Рон. – Выспались для разнообразия? Или не выспались, но не жалеете об этом… Ой, что-то я разговорился. Кофе?</p><p>– Кофе и почту, как обычно, – благосклонно кивнул Чез: его настрой сейчас ничего не смогло бы испортить, кроме, пожалуй, какой-нибудь глобальной рабочей проблемы. – И настроение у меня и правда отличное, но не стоит проверять, насколько глубока чаша моего терпения.</p><p>– Я понял, – заверил его Рональд, – через пару минут всё принесу.</p><p>Чезаре кивнул и прошёл в кабинет – готовиться к планёрке. А ведь ещё нужно как-то выкроить время и наконец выставить на продажу прежнюю квартиру – он уже вывез из неё всё необходимое в новый дом, и деньги сейчас лишними не будут, трат за последний месяц хватало. Мужчина обвёл помещение взглядом и улыбнулся: пусть он и был против столь радикальных перемен в жизни, в итоге всё обернулось к лучшему.</p><p>Аккуратно открылась дверь, пропуская Рона с подносом, и Чез полностью переключился на работу.</p><p>Бьёрн же, вернувшись домой, первым делом направился в парк. Не то чтобы ему нужно было забыть о произошедшем или справиться со своими чувствами, напротив, такого Чеза забыть было бы настоящим преступлением, а чувства… Что ж, он разберётся. Вспомнив, как не так давно, всего пару дней назад, Чезаре появился здесь, на его территории, медведь недовольно фыркнул: тогда ему с трудом удалось взять под контроль зверя, которому не понравилось подобное вмешательство, сейчас же он был спокоен, и это о многом говорило.</p><p>День прошёл словно в полусне, а выглянувшее солнце и вовсе разморило, так что Бьёрн чуть не забыл о том, что обещал приготовить ужин.</p><p>В доме Чеза царили тишина и полумрак, разрушать это хрупкое состояние не хотелось, так что Бьёрн старался двигаться бесшумно, лишь единожды резкий вздох эхом отразился от стен холла – когда медведь увидел среди почти незнакомых лиц портрет Чарльза. За основу взяли явно не фотографию последних лет, таким его Бьёрн уже почти не помнил, и от этого отчего-то стало чуть легче, словно перед ним не изображение лучшего друга, а кто-то иной. Покачав головой, медведь направился на кухню: ему многое нужно было успеть до возращения Чезаре, а главное – успокоить мысли и эмоции, что всколыхнуло увиденное изображение.</p><p>Чез не задержался: день прошёл не так суматошно, как обычно – может, мужчина уже привык к новому ритму, а может, ему просто повезло, что клиенты и поставщики не дурили, да и мысль о том, что его будут ждать, не позволяла отвлекаться, и этот здоровый энтузиазм, похоже, передавался всем окружающим.</p><p>Судя по пряному аромату, что мужчина почувствовал с порога, ужин его действительно ждал, но при этом в доме было по прежнему тихо. Чезаре улыбнулся, подумав, что ради того, чтобы Бьёрн был рядом, действительно нужно постараться пересмотреть своё отношение к некоторым вещам, ведь снова терять его категорически не хотелось, снял верхнюю одежду и прошёл на кухню.</p><p>Медведь явно только что закончил разговор и теперь крутил телефон в руках, над чем-то размышляя. Впрочем, он не пропустил приход Чеза, поднял голову, оценивающим взглядом прошёлся по фигуре, словно пытаясь определить, как прошёл день.</p><p>– Здравствуй.</p><p>– Здравствуй, – Чез преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и обнял Бьёрна, прильнув всем телом, и поднял голову. – Я соскучился.</p><p>– Вот уж не подумал бы, – улыбнулся Бьёрн, явно пытаясь поддразнить, а не уколоть.</p><p>– Ну да, дел было много, поэтому думал о тебе не постоянно, а лишь в редкое свободное время, – хмыкнул Чезаре. – Поцелуешь?</p><p>– Мог бы и не спрашивать, – и Чезу действительно достался поцелуй… в нос. – У нас там ужин остывает.</p><p>– Ну вот, – показательно расстроился Чезаре, отстранившись, но не спеша отходить. – Хотя ты прав, сначала основное блюдо, потом десерт.</p><p>– Десерт тоже есть, – медведь не прекращал мягко улыбаться, – так что придётся придумать другое название этому блюду.</p><p>Чез посерьёзнел: как бы ни хотелось сказать, что это называется «любовь», он понимал, что Бьёрн имеет полное право ему не поверить после всех прошедших лет. Мужчина на секунду сжал руки крепче и отошёл на полшага.</p><p>– Тогда давай ужинать?</p><p>– Только после того как ты избавишься от костюма, иначе я не смогу подавить желание добавить к ужину ещё стопку каких-нибудь деловых бумаг.</p><p>– Есть, мой генерал! – шутливо козырнул Чезаре и вымелся из кухни.</p><p>Бьёрн рассмеялся и не особо торопясь начал накрывать на стол: он уже достаточно давно не делал подобного, но ощущения были на редкость приятными.</p><p>Чез вернулся через какой-то совершенно невообразимо короткий промежуток времени.</p><p>– А как прошел твой день? – спросил он, усевшись на стул и чинно сложив руки на коленях, чтобы не было соблазна снова повиснуть на шее Бьёрна.</p><p>– Спокойно и неторопливо, – почти мечтательно выдал медведь. – Приятного аппетита.</p><p>– Спасибо, и тебе тоже.</p><p>Таким же неторопливым вышел весь остаток дня. После ужина мужчины расположились в одной из комнат на диване – Чезаре устроил голову на коленях Бьёрна и расслабленно прикрыл глаза, а тот задумчиво рассматривал черты его лица, сравнивая с тем, что было в юности, да и перед этими так изменившими всё последними месяцами. Чез всё ещё больше походил на мать, а не Чарльза, но так было даже лучше – не будет желания сравнивать лишний раз.</p><p>– Мне так хорошо сейчас… – тихо заметил Чезаре, подняв веки и посмотрев прямо в глаза Бьёрну. – Здесь, с тобой, с твоим спокойствием и заботой. Не уходи, пожалуйста.</p><p>– Прозвучало так, словно ты собираешься добавить в конце «никогда».</p><p>Чез задержал дыхание на пару секунд, явно набираясь решимости, и выдохнул:</p><p>– Я люблю тебя. Все эти годы любил, пусть и пытался заменить это чувство неприязнью. Не оставляй меня. Никогда. Пожалуйста, Бьёрн.</p><p>– Не оставлю, – спокойно ответил медведь без лишних эмоций, но сомневаться в его словах не хотелось.</p><p>Чезаре неуверенно улыбнулся, на ощупь нашёл его руку, притянул к своей щеке и потёрся о ладонь.</p><p>– Спасибо. Хотя за подобное и не благодарят.</p><p>– Ох, Чез, – Бьёрн мягко рассмеялся, – кто бы подумал, что ты и таким можешь быть.</p><p>– Это только ради тебя, – хмыкнул мужчина, понимая, что не лукавит: характер у него, конечно, по-прежнему дурной, но медведь рядом – достаточный повод для того, чтобы держать свои порывы в узде. Да и вчерашний чувственный вечер позволил не только сбросить напряжение, но и прочистить мозги. Кстати, об этом. Чез плавно приподнялся и сел вплотную к Бьёрну. – Кто-то обещал особенный десерт, – выдохнул он в чужие губы, – и я до сих пор его жду…</p><p>– Уже дождался, – заверил его Бьёрн, уверенно целуя.</p><p>Слов о том, что оба чувствовали, больше не было, ведь любовь можно и показать, и передать – в выражении глаз и улыбке, в прикосновениях и ласках, тепле и заботе. Чезаре точно знал, что его любят, и отвечал тем же.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вопреки ожиданиям конкурентов и просто недоброжелателей Чезаре, компания, которую мужчина возглавил после смерти Чарльза, не прекратила своё существование в первый же год после смены руководства, и через пару десятков лет продолжая свою работу по строительству и реставрации.<p>Всё это время рядом с Чезом был Бьёрн, давно сменивший сферу деятельности, но по-прежнему готовый прийти на помощь, способный парой слов и одним поцелуем остудить буйную голову своего любимого человека, и Чезаре каждый новый день, просыпаясь в крепких медвежьих объятиях, благодарил небо за то, что когда-то нашёл в себе силы признать, что был не прав, и всё исправить. Тёплый взгляд чуть звериных глаз и улыбка в ответ были ему лучшей наградой и подтверждением тому, что они оба счастливы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>